A different start
by tjoh
Summary: Hermione Granger är trött på sättet alla ser på henne, trött på att vara den som vet och kan allting. Efter ett sommarlov återvänder hon helt förändrad. Hon möter sina gamla vänner och ovänner men allt är inte som det alltid varit. Allt är annorlunda.HGDM
1. Sommarens mirakel

_Allt i denna fic tillhör J.K Rowling, fast om jag var ni så skulle jag inte bli alltför förvånad om något som liknar någonting annat ni läst här på sidan dyker upp, och det ber jag om ursäkt för.. Men iden till den här storyn kom upp i huvvet mitt precis såhär.. _

_Men läs och se vad ni tycker i alla fall.?_

**

* * *

**

**KAPITEL ETT**

_Sommarens mirakel _

Hermione Granger kom ut ur spärrväggen på perrong nio och trekvart och såg sig om. Allting såg ut precis som vanligt. Det långa röda ångloket och alla ungdomar som kramade om sina föräldrar.

Än så länge hade hon gått om tid, tåget gick inte förrän om en kvart. Hon klev upp på tåget och stängde dörren efter sig utan att se sig om efter sina föräldrar. De hade lämnat henne vid stationen, som alltid lite skrämda av att hon var hennes förmågor och hennes trollkarlsvänner. Kupévagnarna var redan halvfulla och hon gick längs med tåget på jakt efter en tom kupé. Hon nynnade på en sång samtidigt som hon gick, ensam endast sina tankar som sällskap.

Tankarna flög tillbaka till de sista dagarna innan sommarlovet då hon, som så många gånger förr vandrat runt ensam i slottet. Harry och Ron hade inte ens sett förvånade ut när hon sagt till de matt hon skulle gå till biblioteket innan lektionen, de hade efter fyra år tillsammans med henne vant sig vid hennes andra hem där på slottet. Under deras första år hade Hermione tillbringat varenda ledig stund där inne, fascinerad av allt böckerna kunde lära henne och all den vetskap de innehöll. Men allt äldre hon blev, desto mer försvann tjusningen med timmarna i det dammiga biblioteket. Trots att hon inte längre uppskattade det alls på samma sätt hade hon fortsatt att vara där inne närhelst hon kom åt. Hon var fast i ett mönster, ett klibbigt spindelnät som hon, hur hon än försökte inte kunde slita sig lös ifrån. Bokmalen, pluggisen och besserwissern Hermione Granger. Harry och Ron hade inte precis gjort det hela enklare heller, med alla dessa frågor om läxor och trollformler. Som om hon visste allt om allting? Men inte vågade hon säga något till dem heller. De tog ju för givet att hon skulle hjälpa dem med läxorna som de aldrig gjorde och uppsatserna de aldrig skrev. Var de verkligen hennes riktiga vänner eller var de bara med henne för att hon skulle sköta allt det där åt dem? Ibland undrade hon…

Under den förra terminen hade hon precis lika ofta som förut sagt att hon gått till biblioteket, för att istället tillbringa timme efter timme gåendes runt, runt i slottet. Utforska varenda dörr och leta reda på varje skrymsle. Hon trodde faktiskt att hon nästan kände till slottet lika bra som Weaslytvillingarna snart. Fast det kanske var att överdriva… Under alla dessa timmar i ensamhet hade hon tänkt massvis, om allt mellan himmel och jord. Det var dock en sak hon tänkte på mer än allt annat, och det var det som också nu fyllde hennes tankar. Hur hade hon hamnat i detta mönster, och hur – _hur_, skulle hon lyckas ta sig ur det?  
Hon var splittrad i två delar, den hon var på sommaren och den som hon var under terminerna på Hogwarts. Sommardelen av henne var lössläppt och tog varje chans hon fick till att roa sig.

Under denna sommar hade hon tillsammans med sin två år äldre syster Denise åkt till Italien en månad i mitten av sommaren och det var där hon hade upptäckt denna nya del av sig själv som så länge legat och puttrat under ytan.

Denise och hon hade alltid varit varandras motsatser. Denise var blond och inte särskilt snabbtänkt, Hermione brunett och Einstein själv. Denise hade alltid varit vild av sig, aldrig gjort som deras föräldrar sade till dem och senare, när hon kommit i tonåren hade hon ofta kommit hem full. Dessutom hade hon haft fler pojkvänner än Hermione kunde räkna. Hermione var lugn, lydig och var nästan aldrig ute på kvällarna. Istället hade hon suttit hemma, lydigt läst sina böcker men samtidigt längtat efter att få vara som systern, ute med pojkar, vara en rebell och sällan lyssna på föräldrarna…Längtat efter att vara fri från alla plikter och krav..

Efter att Hermione fått brevet från Hogwarts hade hon och Denise, som inte heller innan varit särskilt tajta glidit ifrån varandra alltmer. Den här sommaren, när Hermione fyllt sexton och Denise var arton hade deras föräldrar för första gången skickat iväg dem ensamma. De hade hamnat i en gammal by i Italien och orsaken till denna resa, enligt deras föräldrar, var att Denise och Hermione behövde komma varandra närmare, men när de väl satt på flyget hade Denise berättat att föräldrarna under hela året bråkat konstant om allt som kommit i deras väg. Hon hade inte sagt det högt, men Hermione hade antagit att mycket av grälen handlade om henne och hennes… förmågor. Och mycket riktigt, när de efter en månad med sol och bad kommit hem hade deras föräldrar separerat och sålt det vackra hus de tidigare bott i ute på landet. Istället hade de båda flyttat till varsin lägenhet i stan, varav bara hennes mammas hade två gästrum…

Månaden hon och Denise tillbringat i Italien hade varit underbar, för Hermione hade kunnat släppa loss ordentligt och kunnat vara en helt annan person än den hon fastnat i under åren på Hogwarts. Denise hade såklart höjt ögonbrynen åt henne många gånger, men efter två veckor hade de hunnit bli de närmsta vänner man kunde tänka sig. De kunde prata om allt, vilket de också hade gjort. Hermione hade berättat allt om Harry och Ron, allt om Hogwarts alla mysterier, de äventyr trion delat och så slutligen, om hur trött hon var på sin roll som ordningsman, besserwisser och plugghäst. Denise hade stöttat henne, och när de kommit hem till England igen hade de många gånger gått ut för att shoppa tillsammans, Denise hade bestämt sig för att ge Hermione en helt ny stil, och hon hade motvilligt gått med på det.

Tredje gången det hänt hade Hermione berättat för Denise hur trött hon var på sitt hår, och systern som alltid varit impulsiv hade genast dragit med henne till en frisörsalong. Två timmar senare när Hermione sett sig själv i spegeln hade det inte varit hon som såg tillbaka. Det midjelånga, frissiga håret var ett minne blott - flickan i spegeln hade axellångt hår med ljusbruna slingor som gjorde att hårets olika nyanser syntes, och hennes ansiktsform framträdde mycket tydligare. Nu var håret inte sådär oformligt som tidigare, utan det var slätt och glansigt. Hon hade blivit en helt annan person. Denise, som under tiden hade varit ute i, vad hon kallade "ett litet ärende" hade kommit tillbaka precis som Hermione tagit tag i sin väska, betalat och skulle till att gå ut genom dörren. Denise, som burit på en stor, lyxig kasse från en känd makeupkedja hade mumlat "ursäkta" och sedan gått förbi henne, spejande efter Hermione. Var det så stor skillnad att inte ens hennes egen syster såg vem hon var? Herregud…

"Denise!"

"Va? "Hon hade vänt sig om och spärrat upp ögonen vid åsynen av Hermione" är det du? Shit, _jag_ kände ju inte ens igen dig! Hördu, du blev ju riktigt läcker!"

De andra kunderna i frisörsalongen hade vänt sig om mot dem och den generade Hermione hade tagit tag i systerns arm och dragit ut henne ur affären.

Hermione som nu äntligen hittat sig en tom kupé baxade upp den ovanligt stora kofferten på hyllan ovanför sätena och satte sig sedan på sätet där under. Hon log när hon tänkte tillbaka på minnet från frisörsalongen, och kände sig både glad och irriterad på systern som tvingat henne att ta med alla nya kläder, samt allt det smink som hon köpt till henne den där dagen. Hermione ville inte ens tänka på hur mycket pengar det måste ha kostat…

Hon såg ut genom kupéfönstret och tittade på alla ungdomarna som stod på perrongen och tog farväl av sina föräldrar. Hon log, samtidigt som hon kände en fjäril fladdra till i magen med tanke på vad Harry och Ron skulle säga om hennes utseende. Faktum var att hon nog ändrats till sättet också, det hade liksom varit oundvikligt eftersom hon tillbringat hela sommaren tillsammans med Denise och alla hennes galna vänner.

"Är det ledigt här?" En välbekant, lite släpigröst väckte henne ur sina tankar.

"Visst.." sa hon, och funderade på varför hon kände igen pojken som stod där i dörröppningen, nonchalant lutad mot dörrposten. Han hade dyra märkeskläder på sig, en vit t-shirt på överkroppen och mörka jeans från, vad Hermione kunde se var från Diesel. Att hon kunde se skillnad på kläder och kläder var en av alla de saker hon hade Denise att tacka för. Alla öändliga shoppingturer i Londons alla affärer hade gett henne ett öga för vad som var märkesplagg och vad som var "vanliga" kläder för dödliga. Men å andra sidan var väl inte heller hennes kläder särskilt billiga. Med en kjol från Diesel och ett vitt linne från Filippa K kände hon sig som en riktig snobb, återigen tack till Denise. Deras föräldrar hade ju i och för sig alltid haft riktigt gott om pengar men hon hade liksom aldrig brytt sig tidigare. Pojken, som nu slagit sig ner på sätet mittemot henne hade vitblont hår och stormgråögon. Ansiktet var stiligt, allt från läpparna till ögonen verkade sitta perfekt, helt på sin egen plats. Men vem var han?

Draco Malfoy satt och betraktade flickan mittemot sig. Hon var smal, hade fint, rakt hår som räckte henne till axlarna och som lockade sig i topparna. Hon hade på sig en rätt så kort jeanskjol och ett vitt linne, och till sin förvåning märkte han att båda delarna var från välkända, dyra klädesmärken. Mugglarmärken, visserligen, men alla hade ju på sig mugglarkläder när de kom till perrong nio och trekvart… Ansiktet som ramades in av det mjuka bruna håret kändes oerhört välbekant, men han kunde inte för sitt liv placera det. De bruna ögonen såg på honom, och han tittade snabbt ut genom fönstret. Han hade känt igen hennes röst också, men han trodde sig inte ha sett henne på Hogwarts tidigare. Vem i helvete var hon?

"Jaha.." sa han för att inte tystnaden skulle bli alldeles för pinsam.

Först sa hon ingenting, tittade ut på perrongen på alla de människor som rörde sig utanför. Hon verkade få syn på någon hon kände igen men inte ville träffa för hon ryckte till lite och lutade sig snabbt tillbaka mot sätet.

"Vad…" började han men avbröts av henne då hon sa "Du har…"

En liten pinsam tystnad lade sig emellan dem innan han sa "Damerna först."

"Jaha, okej.. Du har inte gått på Hogwarts tidigare va?"

Han såg förvånat på henne, "Joo, ända sedan jag var elva... Menar du att du också gjort det?"

Han kunde inte tro sina öron. Hur hade han kunnat gå med en sådan här vacker flicka i fem år utan att någonsin se henne? Det var omöjligt. Hon måste ha tänkt i samma banor för i samma ögonblick sa hon "Nej, det kan du inte ha gjort. Jag skulle ha känt igen dig"

"Och jag skulle ha känt igen dig." sa han, bara för att ha någonting att säga.

Utan att de hade märkt det hade tåget rullat ut från stationen och elever gick nu förbi deras kupé på jakt efter en ny. Hermione som när hon fick sitt brev hem med skolböcker att skaffa inför terminen fått reda på att hon skulle bli prefekt kom plötsligt på vad som stått i brevet. "Prefekterna samlas i den främsta vagnen efter avgången från Perrong nio och trekvart…" Hur länge hade tåget varit i rörelse?

Hon reste sig snabbt upp med en suck, sa något om att hon var tvungen att gå och gick ut ur kupén. På vägen genom tåget funderade hon irriterat på vad som fått henne att tacka ja till prefekttjänsten på skolan. Det skulle ju inte precis bli enklare för henne att skaka av sig plugg-stämpeln med ett prefektmärke på klädnaden…

Kvar i kupén satt en snopen Malfoy. Vad i hela världen hade flugit i henne? Hade han något mellan tänderna eller?

Han suckade också han, lutade sig mot sätet och tittade ut genom fönstret där de susade förbi Londons yttersta förorter. Snart var det bara ängar och lite skog utanför fönstret och han höll precis på att slumra till när han märkte att någon stod i kupédörren.

"Så, Malfoy. Hade du tänkt masa dig ur kupén eller måste vi dela den med dig..?"

Potter och Weasly, tänkte han med avsmak. Vad ville dom den här gången?

"Ursäkta? Jag sitter var jag vill, Potter! Men faktum är att eftersom jag blivit vald till prefekt, till skillnad från vissa andra.." det sista sa han med den speciella översittarblicken som han reserverade till Potter och hans äckliga vänner "…så skulle jag precis gå till prefektvagnen, McGonagall ville tydligen prata med mig." Han reste sig upp, plockade dramatiskt bort några osynliga små dammkorn från sin klädnad och knuffade avsiktligt till de båda pojkarna i dörren när han gick förbi.

Han gick mot prefektvagnen och stängde dörren till nästa vagn precis lagom för att höra Wealsy ropa skällsord efter honom.

"Åh, miss… Miss Granger?" Sade Professor McGonagall och höjde på ögonbrynet när Hermione steg in i prefektvagnen. "Du är sen."

"Förlåt professorn, men jag glömde och.."

"Nåja, nu är du här, och du kom i alla fall hit innan Malfoy gjorde det, han har inte dykt upp han heller."

"Malfoy?" Hermione spärrade upp ögonen. "Vad ska han hit och göra?"

"Miss Granger, du förvånar mig. Glöm inte att det är en professor du talar till."

"Ursäkta.. Men vad ska Malfoy göra här?"

"Hrm.. Jag skulle egentligen inte berätta detta förrän ni båda var här men eftersom han ännu inte behagat dyka upp så låt gå. Ni två är de nya förstaprefekterna."

"Försteprefekter?"

"Ja. Visserligen brukar de alltid väljas från årskurs sju, men vi gjorde ett undantag denna gång.. "

hon gjorde ett kort uppehåll och drog efter andan. Sedan fortsatte hon, "Som försteprefekter får ni tillgång till ett eget uppehållsrum. Det ligger bakom riddarstatyn på sjätte våningen och lösenordet är för tillfället 'persilja'.. Som försteprefekter ingår det i era uppgifter att patrullera slottet två gånger i veckan kvällstid och ni ska dessutom hålla ordning på de andra prefekterna.. Det var nog allt tror jag. Några frågor?"

Hermione stod som förstummad, gapade med munnen på vid gavel. Försteprefekt? Hon? Men hon skulle ju skaka av sig stämpeln som ordningsman.. Fast å andra sidan, patrullera slottet nattetid? Inte henne emot. Då kunde hon gå runt och tänka i slottet utan att någon frågade vad hon gjorde där. Attans bara att den andre försteprefekten var Malfoy…! Men det var inget hon kunde göra någonting åt, det bästa skulle vara att bara ignorera honom..

"Nej, professorn.."

"Bra. Jag hoppas att du sköter dina plikter nu, inte för att jag tvivlar på det men det är något som jag säger varje år så det… "McGonagall avbröt sig mitt i den svamliga meningen och sa sen "Nåväl, alla dina saker har packats upp i prefektuppehållsrummet. Om du hellre vill sova i din vanliga sovsal så kan det lätt ordnas, det är bara att säga till.."

"Nejdå, det blir jättebra. Tack så mycket."

"Å, javisstja. Lösenordet till Gryffindortornet är "mandragora"."

"Okej."

Hermione gick ut ur rummet och stängde dörren efter sig. Varför skulle den andre försteprefekten vara Malfoy av alla människor? Han kunde ju knappast se på henne utan att kasta glåpord... Hon suckade lite och började sedan gå genom tåget på sin prefektrunda för att kontrollera att inga elever stökade alldeles för mycket. Hon gick genom tåget flera gånger, men hon var inte särskilt uppmärksam. Tankarna flög hela tiden in på den blonde pojken i kupén… Vem var han egentligen, och varför kändes det som om hon hade träffat honom förut?

Tio minuter efter att Hermione hade lämnat kupén där Professor McGonagall satt slängdes dörren upp och Malfoy kom inrusandes. Han hade inte insett hur pass sen han var förren han sett de amdra prefekterna gå runt och patrullera tåget, och då hade han börjat springa.

"Så, Malfoy, du behagar att dyka upp nu?"

"Ursäkta professorn, men jag glömde och.." Hon höjde på ögonbrynet. Hans förklaring lät nästan exakt likadant som Grangers hade gjort en kvart tidigare. Eller inbillade hon sig bara? Hon skakade lätt på huvudet, och pojken framför henne verkade tro att det var åt honom för han tittade ner på golvet, och hon kunde se en liten rodnad sprida sig över hans kinder. Så återkom känslan som också för ett ögonblick sedan funnits någonstans i magtrakten och som stilla undrat om det verkligen varit en så bra ide att placera Granger och Malfoy i samma uppehållsrum, men så ruskade hon återigen på huvudet och började tala. "Nåväl. Du kom i alla fall. Miss Granger har redan varit här och jag.. "

"Granger?" Hans ansikte verkade ha samma uttryvck av förvåning och ilska som Hermiones haft för bara en stund sedan.

"Hon är prefekt hon också och ni två har valts till årets försteprefekter. Ni får tillgång till ett eget uppehållsrum, och det ligger..." började hon, medans Malfoys haka sjönk allt längre och längre ner på hakan...

* * *

_Det var första kapitlet det, om ni vill ha mer, säg till så skriver jag kankse ;)_ _återigen, känner ni att det jag skrivit är alltför på pricken likt erat så säg till, okej:)_


	2. Is that you Hermione?

**KAPITEL TVÅ**

_Is __that you Hermione? _

Hermione hade patrullerat tåget både länge och väl nu, och hon gick tillbaka till kupén där den blonde pojken suttit och där hon hade lämnat sin väska. De skulle snart vara framme på Hogwarts och det var dags att byta om.

Hon närmade sig kupén men stannade när hon hörde röster där inifrån.

"… chokladgroda Ron?"

"Harry, jag har redan ätit tusen, jag får inte ner en enda till, och det vet du!"

Hermione log och gick in i kupén.

"Inte? Jag som trodde att din mage var bottenlös, Ron."

De båda pojkarna som, till Hermiones besvikelse var ensamma i kupén tittade upp och stirrade på henne.

Ron tappade chokladgrodan han höll i och Harry bara gapade.

"H-H-Hermione?" Kom det slutligen från Ron.

"Jag och ingen annan. Seså, flytta på er nu. Jag tänkte då inte sitta i den där högen av godispapper, eller vad det nu är…"

Ron som var för chockad för att göra annat gjorde som hon sa och ett högt slafsande ljud hördes när han satte sig ner på sätet. Någonstans i högen med chokladgrodeförpackningar fanns det tydligen en oöppnad som nyss hade blivit mosad. Ljudet verkade väcka dem båda ur sina förtrollningar och Harry sa, med en nästan normal röst "Hej…Var har du varit hela tågresan?"

"Lite här, lite där…"

"Jaha.."

"Nej, jag har varit i prefektvagnen och innan det satt jag här."

"Med Malfoy?" de båda killarna stirrade på henne.

"Va? Nej. Såklart inte! Vaddå, var han här när ni kom hit?"

"Ja, haha, han typ sov tror jag.." Ron fnissade lite samtidigt som han sa det, men så verkade han komma på något och med efter en blick på Hermione blev han alldeles skär om öronen. Hermione tittade lite fundersamt på honom men sa sedan. "Sov?"

Harry nickade, och sen sa han vad han antagligen, med tanke på uttrycket i hans ansikte hade funderat länge på, "Hermione, vad har du egentligen gjort?"

Hon tittade på honom med ett spelat förvånat uttryck i ansiktet. "Vaddå?"

"Ja… du är liksom så…jag vet inte… annorlunda?"

"Tja, jag har klippt mig och så har jag tillbringat hela sommarlovet i Italien med min galna syster, om det var det du menade? Att jag var brun?" hon log retsamt mot dem, och leendet blev ännu bredare när hon såg deras ansiktsuttryck. Hon reste sig upp och drog ner kofferten från hyllan ovanför sätet. Så öppnade hon den och började rota runt i den. Så drog hon upp en Hogwartsklädnad och lade den på sätet mellan Ron och väskan, ställde ner väskan på golvet och drog av sig koftan hon hade över linnet. Ron och Harry såg på varandra, och sen sa Harry

"Eh… Hermione? Vad gör du?"

Hon snurrade runt och såg på honom igen, med samma förvånade ansiktsuttryck. "Jag byter om såklart. Det borde ni också göra, vi är snart framme."

"Eh.. jaha.. Kom då Ron…" De reste sig upp och var precis på väg ut genom dörren när hon hejdade dem med ett utrop.

"Äh, kom igen! Vad spelar det för roll? Vi är ju människor allihopa, eller hur?"

De stelnade till i dörröppningen och stirrade på varandra. Det här var inte Hermione..

Ron vände sig sakta om och tittade misstänksamt på henne. "Vem är du?"

Hon skulle precis dra av sig linnet och stelnade till med det halvvägs av, så att det täckte halva hennes överkropp och huvudet istället. "Hermione Granger, er vän den allvetande bokmalen såklart. Vad trodde du?" sa hon inifrån tyget.

Ron skulle svara, men kunde inte låta bli att stirra på henne istället där hon stod. Med en enkel rörelse hade hon dragit av sig linnet och stod där i bara bh. "Men Ron, kom igen! Har du aldrig sett en tjej utan tröja förut eller?" Samma retsamma tonfall som innan.

Ron blev alldeles röd i ansiktet, och Hermione log när hon insåg hur rätt hon haft.

"Men så kom in och stäng dörren då! Jag har faktiskt inte lust att stå här och strippa för _hela _skolan…" hon tystnade ett tag och lade sedan fundersamt till "I alla fall inte idag.."

Det fick de båda pojkarna att trilla in i kupén igen och stänga dörren bakom sig i bara förskräckelsen. Hermione skrattade till och övergick sedan till klädbytet igen. Hon hade faktiskt bara skojat, men det hade varit oslagbart att se deras miner.. Hon skulle snart utsätta dem för fler spratt, tänkte hon för sig själv…

Harry verkade ha accepterat Hermiones nya jag bättre än Ron och drog också han ner sin koffert från hyllan för att leta reda på skolklädnaden. Under tiden stirrade Ron misstroget på Hermione som drog på sig en tröja men när hon började knäppa upp byxorna kom han på bättre tankar och tog också han ner sin koffert från hyllan.

Hermione som nu bytt om klart satte sig på sätet och tittade på medans Harry och Ron bytte kläder. De stod båda två med ryggen mot henne så de märkte inte att hon iakttog dem. De hade verkligen förändrats de också. Ron hade skjutit i längden med flera centimeter och han hade börjat få riktiga muskler också. Hon lät blicken glida över till Harry och flämtade nästan till. Från hans vänstra axel och neråt löpte ett långt, vitt ärr. Vad i hela världen kunde han ha gjort? Det måste ha varit ett tag sedan, för det såg inte precis nyläkt ut. Snarare som om det funnits där i flera år… Sedan övergick hon till att betrakta resten av honom, inte bara ärret på ryggen. Han hade mycket muskler på ryggen och på armarna, och hon antog att de kom sig av timmar av hård Quidditchträning. Fast han var ju sökare.. Inte gjorde väl de så mycket hårt arbete förutom att flyga? Hon ryckte på axlarna för sig själv, hon hade aldrig intresserat sig för Quidditch särskilt mycket i alla fall. Men de där musklerna var defentivit intressanta…

Harry drog på sig tröjan och Hermione suckade lite. "Nehepp. Inget mer ögongodis idag inte.." tänkte hon för sig själv men ångrade sig direkt när hon såg Harry i ögonen. Shit! Hade han alltid sett ut sådär..? Så vacker han var.. Det mörka, rufsiga håret som hängde ner i ögonen, de vackra ögonen bakom glasögonen, de där fylliga läpparna som man bara ville kyssa… Så märkte hon att han tittade lite konstigt på henne och hon tittade snabbt ut genom fönstret.

Det hade blivit mörkt ute och hon antog att de nästan var framme eftersom tåget hade börjat sakta ner. Ron som precis blivit klar med ombytet kämpade nu som en tok för att få igen locket till kofferten igen. Hur han överhuvudtaget hade lyckats innan var ett under, för hela väskan buktade uppåt som en mindre kulle.

"Behöver du hjälp, Ron?" frågade hon.

Han sa inget men utslapp bara ett gruttalt ljud som lät som "uuuurghhh..." när han kämpade med låset till väskan. Helt sonika knuffade hon undan honom, öppnade locket och spärrade upp ögonen över röran där inne. Allt låg huller om buller, kastat om varandra och det var inte det minsta konstigt att väskan inte gick igen eftersom en sko hade klämts fast i ena kanten mellan locket och själva kofferten. "Hur har du packat egentligen..?"mumlade hon för sig själv när hon puttade in skon i kofferten och sedan tog ett steg tillbaka och uttalade en trollformel som fick väskan att slå ihop med en smäll och låsen att stängas med ett klickande ljud. Harry och Ron såg uppskattande på henne och Ron sa "Okej, jag ger mig. Du _är_ Hermione."'

* * *

_woho, ett till kapitel:) denna gång liknade det inte någon jag läst tidigare, och förhoppningsvis inget ni heller läst..? 'komnentera så förgyller ni min dag (och det vill ni eller huur?) ;D_


	3. Fel plats, fel tillfälle, fel person

**KAPITEL TRE**

_Fel plats, fel tillfälle, fel person _

Hermione, Ron och Harry skrattade länge åt Rons kommentar, ända tills det att Ron med ett halvkvävt skratt sa "Jag måste gå på toa, annars händer det snart någonting.." och smet ut genom kupédörren ackompanjerad av Harry och Hermiones skrattsalvor. Så krängde tåget plötsligt till i en snäv kurva och Hermione tappade balansen. Hon föll handlöst framåt mot Harry som stod framför henne och när hon trillade på honom tog han ett steg bakåt för att ta stöd, men eftersom sätet hade bestämt sig för att vara på exakt den plats där han skulle sätta ner foten så hamnade de båda två nere på sätet, Hermione ovanpå Harry. Hon skrattade till lite, men tystnade när hon såg in i hans ögon. Så gröna de var, så vackra. De var som om det inte var ett par ögon, det var smaragder (AN: dom är väl gröna:S). Han sa först inte heller något, och när han öppnade munnen för att göra det la hon ett finger över hans läppar. Hon skulle precis böja sig ner de få centimetrar som skiljde deras ansikten åt när hon hörde att dörren öppnades och hon flög av honom som skjuten ur en kanon. Harry satte sig förvirrad upp och tittade mot dörren samtidigt som han rätade till glasögonen och Hermione drog med handen genom håret för att rätta till det. Sedan riktade också hon blicken mot kupédörren och där fick hon syn på en förskräckt Ginny som tittade mellan Harry och Hermione och sedan tillbaka till Harry igen. Bakom Ginny stod Ron med öppen mun och bara gapade. Så försvann plötsligt Ron utom synhåll och Ginny kom insnubblandes in i kupén. Bakom henne kom samma blonda pojke som tidigare suttit tillsammans med Hermione i kupén.

"Så, Mini Vesslan kom visst på dig Potter? Så synd…" sa han med ett elakt flin á la Malfoy.

Sedan fick han syn på henne och höjde förvånat på ena ögonbrynet. "Jasså, det var du som tog dig en snabbis med skolans kändis..."

Hermione drog efter andan när hon förstod vem han var. Malfoy! Det var alltså därför han inte hade kommit till prefektkupén… Och nu skulle hon dela uppehållsrum hela terminen med honom. Den där idioten! Den där _snygge_ idioten visserligen, men fortfarande idioten…

"Malfoy." sa hon, och hennes röst dröp av iskall kyla, inte alltför olikt hans egen.

"Stämmer bra det," svarade han, och sedan drog han ner kofferten från hyllan. När han gick ut ur kupén bara "råkade" han smälla till Harry med den på ena smalbenet och så, efter en sista snabb blick på Hermione var han försvunnen.

"V-vad…. Vem…. Harry!" Ginny hade återfått talförmågan och såg nu olyckligt på Harry.

Han tittade på Hermione och hon såg minst lika förvirrat tillbaka. Kände inte heller Ginny igen henne? Det här kunde bli mycket värre än hon någonsin kunnat föreställa sig när hon gick på tåget imorse.

Ron bröt tystanden när han såg att Hermione var på väg att ta ett steg fram mot Ginny och sa "Hermione, du.."

Ginny såg plötsligt upp och hennes ögon glödde. "Hermione!?"

Hermione som såg ilskan Ginny byggt upp backade och bleknade.

"Det _är_ du. Hur kunde du? Vad i helvete tänkte du med?"

"Jag…" började Hermione

"Du _visste _att jag gillade Harry. Du visste det, och _trots_ det så…" men längre hann hon inte innan Harry avbröt henne.

"Vänta nu.. Du är ju tillsammans med Dean!?"

Ginny fräste irriterat åt honom som svar. "Ja, men än sen då! Jag har gillat dig ända sen.. ända sen.. från början, ochhon _den där_ visste det! Men tror ni att hon bryr sig? Nejdå, inte alls. Vem skulle någonsin bry sig om lilla Ginny, lilla mini vesslans känslor..!?"

Hermione hade fått nog. "Ginny, _nu_ räcker det! Vi gjorde ingenting! Tåget krängde till och vi ramlade. Jag hamnade ovanpå Harry och skulle precis flytta på mig när ni kom in genom dörren. Vi gjorde _ingenting_, har _aldrig_ gjort det och kommer _aldrig_ att göra det heller. Eller _hur_ Harry?" Det sista sa hon med sådan kyla i rösten att de andra för ett ögonblick funderade på att se sig om efter dementorn som måste ha smugit sig in ibland dem.

Ginny snyftade till och tittade på Harry. "Är det sant?"

Han nickade och såg henne i ögonen. De stod så länge, och under tiden råbrakade Hermione sin hjärna för att försöka hitta ett svar på varför hon hade varit på väg att kyssa honom alldeles nyss. Vad i hela världen hade fått henne att ens tänka tanken? Svaret fanns där men hon ignorerade det. Trots det kom det tillbaka, först som en liten viskning och sedan som ett enormt rop. "Du är attraherad av honom. Av en av dina bästa vänner, Hermione, hur kan du!?" Hon skakade på sig inombords och stormen lade sig. Det enda hon kände för honom, förutom vänskap var attraktion, medan det som Ginny kände, och som Harry fast han kanske inte var medveten om det själv kände för henne det var något mer, något djupare. De två var så otroligt ment to be, hur hade hon ens kunnat tänka på att kyssa honom?!

Harry stod och såg in i Ginnys ögon ända tills hon snyftade till igen och istället såg ner på golvet. Då tog han de två steg framåt som skiljde dem åt och kramade om henne. En lång, varm kram. Hon kramade tillbaka och lade huvudet mot hans axel. Så kom han att tänka på de andra i kupén, och tittade upp mot Ron. Han ryckte lite på axlarna och sa "Visst, det var ändå solklart att det skulle hända någon gång." Sedan kom han att tänka på Hermione, hade hon verkligen talat sanning? Sekunden innan han hört dörren öppnas hade han varit säker på att hon skulle kyssa honom. Tänk om hon… Men då han mötte hennes blick och såg att hon log samtidigt som hon nickade så slappnade han av. Det hade varit sant.

Tåget stannade med ett ryck och de snubblade alla till där de stod inne i kupén, fast denna gång trillade ingen omkull. De gick tillsammans ut ur vagnen och ner från tåget. Vagnarna med de osynliga testralerna stod redan och väntade på dem och när de allihopa trängt ihop sig i en vagn började den sakta rulla framåt. Snart såg de slottet resa sig framför dem och allihopa genomfors de av samma känsla som alltid. Känslan av att vara en del i något så stort att det inte gick att beskriva, känslan av att världen låg framför deras fötter och, slutligen, känslan av att komma hem.¨

* * *

_okej.. detta kapitel var både kort och sög., men säg kommenterar ni så kommer fortsättningen snabbare (A) om nu någon vill.. :P_


	4. Sortering utan uppmärksamhet

**KAPITEL FYRA **

_Sortering utan uppmärksamhet_

Stora salen var, som alltid, fantastisk med sin förtrollade himmel och alla förväntansfulla elever längs med de fyra elevhemsborden. Hela salen var fylld av sorlet av hundratals ungdomars röster, men det tystnade snabbt när dörrarna till salen slogs upp och förstaårseleverna kom intågandes i salen bakom Professor McGonagall. Hermione som satt med ryggen mot gången där de kom gåendes vände sig om, precis som alla andra i salen också gjorde och såg på dem. Hon kunde bara tänka sig hur de kände sig nu. Med allas blickar på sig och inte den blekaste aning om vad som väntade dem. Hon kom ihåg känslan från sitt första skolår. Spänning, förväntan och rädsla hade slagits om utrymmet inombords och benen hade darrat när hon gått framåt mot honnörsbordet.

McGonagall ställde sig bredvid stolen där den skamfilade gamla sorteringshatten låg och sekunden efter att alla elever riktat sina blickar mot den föll den in i sång.

När den var slut rullade McGonagall upp pergamentet hon hållit i handen och började ropa upp eleverna som stod i en nervös klunga framför henne.

"Amelia Bridge"

"RAWENCLAW!"

"Susan Brettle"

"SLYTHERIN"

Efter det andra namnet i ordningen tappade Hermione koncentrationen och lät blicken glida över eleverna vid borden runt om henne. Många hade förändrats under den gångna sommaren, men ingen, vad hon kunde se lika mycket som hon själv antog att hon hade gjort. Eller Malfoy, för den delen, tänkte hon när hon såg honom sitta där mellan Crabbe och Goyle.

Hur hon inte kunnat inse att det varit han? Hade hon varit blind? Han var sig ju lik, samma blonda hår, samma gråa ögon… Han tittade upp och märkte att hon såg på honom. Hermione tittade snabbt bort, men inte snabbt nog för att inte hinna se det charmiga leende han avfyrade åt hennes håll. Hade han fortfarande inte insett vem hon var, trots att hon satt tillsammans med Ron och Harry? Hon antog det, för annars skulle leendet hon fått aldrig kunnat vara sådär, det skulle ha varit hånfullt och fullt av elakhet.

Draco Malfoy gäspade. Sorteringsceremonin var alltid likadan. Massor av rädda förstaårselever som darrade som små asplöv när deras namn ropades upp och applåder när elevhemmet ropades ut. Aldrig någon förändring, alltid likadant. Han såg uttråkat bort från den skamfilade hatten som just nu satt på en blond liten flicka och såg väldigt fundersam ut och lät blicken glida runt i salen. Hans tankar flög iväg och nästan genast kom de in på flickan från tåget. Hon hade onekligen verkat intresserad när han först mötte henne i kupén på morgonen, men sedan hade han ju hittat henne tillsammans med Potter och ingen av dem hade sett särkskilt oskyldiga ut… Han spejade på de olika elevhemsborden. Han kunde varken se henne vid Rawenclawbordet eller vid Slytherinbordet. Bara två alternativ kvar då, Hufflepuff eller Gryffindor. Han dolde en grimas, för honom var varken eller särskilt prestigefyllt. Hufflepuff.. De hade visserligen ett rykte om sig att vara tröga och så, men när han tänkte efter gick det en hel hög med snygga tjejer där, så det skulle mycket väl kunna vara där. Han hoppades det till och med. Kom hon från Gryffindor visste han inte vad han skulle ta sig till. Hon skulle antagligen vara ledaren för Harry Potters fanclub, och svansa efter honom som en idiot isådanafall. Han gled med blicken över Hufflepuffbordet och suckade sedan djupt. Ingen där var ens lik henne. Han såg ner på tallriken på bordet framför honom och önskade att den där evinnerliga sorteringen skulle ta slut någon gång, så att han inte skulle behöva lyfta blicken för att se henne sitta där men armen om Potter och fjäska… Så tog han mod till sig och rätade på nacken. Direkt fann hann ett ögonpar som såg åt hans håll, men när hon såg att han såg på henne slog hon direkt bort blicken och vände honom ryggen. Men hon hade inte varit snabb nog, han hade hunnit le mot henne, och han visste att hon hade sett det. Blicken gled till platserna bredvid henne och han spärrade upp ögonen. Det var inte sant, hon satt verkligen bredvid Potter. Och inte nog med det. På hennes andra sida satt den där rödtoppen Weasly. Malfoy stirrade återigen ner på tallriken, och denna gång fungerade det faktiskt. Det nyss så blanka fatet fylldes med mat, och innan han hann tänka några fler korkade tankar hade han huggit in.

_

* * *

_

Hej igen:) jag ska försöka börja uppdatera en gång varje dag iaf, fast det är klart jag ska nog inte lova för mkt.. Men om jag gör det så kmr kapitlen bli kortare,men jag hoppas det inte gör så mkt.. Trots allt så får ni ju fler och mer (i alla fall i längden) eller hur? haha.. aja... Ni vet vad ni ska göra. (Kommentera alltså för dom som inte fattade det..!)


	5. Draco gets himself smashed into a wall

**KAPITEL FEM**

_Draco gets himself smashed into a wall_

Hermione såg på den väldiga riddarrustningen och sa, "Persilja". Genast hoppade riddaren åt sidan och blottade en dörröppning. Tveksamt gick hon in genom det mörka hålet och kom in i ett rum. När hon tog första steget ut från alkoven där öppningen fanns lystes hela rummet upp som i ett trollslag och hon flämtade till. Det var meningen att hon och Malfoy skulle dela detta uppehållsrum, men de hade lika gärna kunnat smälla in halva Gryffindor tillsammans med dem utan problem, så gigantiskt var rummet. Rummet var cirkelformat och längs med ena sidan var väggen fylld av mörka bokhyllor. Framför dem stod två stora fåtöljer och mellan dem ett litet bord med en lampa på. Fåtöljerna stod, fastän de bara var två, i vad som såg ut som en halvcirkel framför den muntert sprakande brasan i den öppna spisen framför den. På den motsatta sidan av rummet hängde en stor tavla och på sidorna av den ledde två spiraltrappor upp till en gemensam 'balkong'. Där uppe kunde Hermione skymta två dörrar som hon antog ledde till sovrummen. Hon skulle alltså sova vägg i vägg med Malfoy. Uh., Tänkte hon för sig själv men sedan kom hon att tänka på hans nya utseende och sken upp, om än lite så i alla fall en smula. Kanske det inte bara var utsidan som hade förändrats…?

Hon gick fram mot bokhyllan och valde ut en bok av gammal vana. Sedan satte hon sig ner och sjönk långt, långt ner i den mjuka fåtöljen. Ögonen fastnade på eldens dansande flammor och boken blev liggandes i hennes knä.

Fyra timmar senare kom en ordentligt berusad Malfoy in genom dörröppningen. Han stannade upp lite, försökte orientera sig, men gav upp när han märkte att rummet började snurra runt omkring honom. Det hade kanske inte varit så smart av honom att följa med Pansy på den där festen hos de där idiotiska sjundeårseleverna i alla fall. Men det var inte hans fel, intygade han sig själv. Han hade haft huvudet fullt av den där förbannade tjejen från tåget. Vem var hon, och vad i helvete hade höll hon på med tillsammans med Potter?! Hon var hans, var hon så trög att hon inte förstått det? Så fort han fått syn på henne där på tåget hade rösten inom honom ropat ut: Det är henne jag vill ha!

(A/N: tänk han den där prinsen vad-han-nu-heter som är ett lejon och som skriker 'Det är Robin Hood jag vill ha!' varje julafton)

Visserligen, tänkte han i sitt berusade tillstånd, kunde ju inte hon veta om det. Han hade ju inte precis sagt det rakt ut. Sagt hur vacker han tyckte att hon var, vilka känslor hon väckte hos honom… Ååh, _Draco! _Sluta upp med det där tramset. Du är en _Malfoy_ för i helvete - ryck upp dig! Du är inte någon vek, tramsig, ynklig, kärlekskrank tonåring. Du är en ättling av ett renblodigt släkte, och blodet i dina ådror är… Predikningen han påbörjat inom sig själv tystnade. Det var exakt de sakerna hans far hade sagt till honom innan han åkte från Malfoy Manor imorse. Nåja, inte exakt samma. Hans far hade istället för 'vek, tramsig, ynklig, kärlekskrank tonåring' använt sig av orden 'feg, svag, missanpassad, mesig och tramsig tonåring som inte vet vad han själv vill' Blodet rusade inombords. Som han hatade honom! Han var minsann inte någon husalf som man kunde hunsa med hursom man helst önskade. En dag skulle han visa honom, en dag skulle han allt få se…

Utan att märka det hade han satt sig ner på golvet, och han återvände snabbt till nuet när han kände att någonting smalt och avlångt stack honom i benet. Han skulle precis ställa sig upp när hela rummet lystes upp av ett kraftigt rött ljus som verkade komma inifrån hans byxor, och han flög som en vante in i väggen.

* * *

_ojoj, kapitlen blir bara kortare och kortare.. Men misströsta icke! De kommer i alla fall ett nytt nästan varenda dag :) inte illa, eller hur? Fast jag ska inte lova för mycket (igen) för snart kör skolan igång för fullt och då kommer jag inte alls hinna skriva varenda dag. Ledsen grabbar men så äre x) haha... Ni vet vad ni ska göra, sätt igång._

_(Ledtråd: Det finns en liten lila knapp här nere, med två bokstäver på. Tryck, skriv lite och se vad som händer!)_


	6. Somewhere over the rainbow skies areblue

**KAPITEL SEX**

_Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue... _

Hermione vaknade med ett ryck och såg sig om. Hade hon inbillat sig, eller hade rummet nyss exploderat i rött ljus? Hon ställde sig upp och fick syn på Malfoy som låg ihopsjunken längs med ena väggen. Munnen föll ner på vid gavel och hon stelnade till. Hade han nyss försökt spränga både sig själv och henne i luften?!

Hon gick fram till honom och satte sig försiktigt på knä bredvid honom.

"Malfoy?" sa hon försiktigt samtidigt som hon knuffade på honom lite för att få honom att vakna till. Det rörde sig under ögonlocken på honom och han slog upp ögonen. Hon andades ut.

"Ehm…" mumlade Malfoy, och så såg hon återigen på honom. "Du?"

Hon räckte honom handen och de ställde sig med gemensamma krafter upp. Sedan lade sig samma sorts tystnad som funnits mellan dem på tåget återigen. Han bröt den efter ett tag och sa "Vad gör _du_ här?"

Hermione visste inte vad hon skulle svara, men hon hann inte tänka tanken klart förrän han återigen tog till orda. "Och vem är du egentligen?" Samtidigt som han sa det skärskådade han henne med en misstänksam blick. Från ansiktet och halsen ner på bröstet och sedan ner längs med benen och så slutligen ner till fötterna. Så verkade han komma på något och fäste återigen blicken på hennes bröst.

"Ehh…" hon rodnade, men sedan kom hon på vad som hade fångat hans blick. Försteprefektmärket.

"_Granger!?"_ Han tog ett steg bakåt, snubblandes och med en tveksam blick på henne.

"Det tog sin lilla tid det, Malfoy."

"Vad i helvete..!" han såg helt chockad ut. "Du är inte hon! Du _kan_ inte vara hon! Hennes hår är mer… ja, mer.. Och hon snackar definitivt inte som du gör!" Han tog ännu ett steg bakåt och hamnade med ryggen mot den kalla stenväggen.

"Kan jag inte?"

"Nej!"

Hon höjde på ögonbrynet.

"Du säger det? _Vem_ var det som slog dig på käften i tredje årskursen, _vem_ är det som slår dig i alla ämnen och _vem _är det som konstant blir kallad för smutsskalle av dig, den 'underbare, renblodiga, stiliga Malfoy' – Jo jag! Räcker det eller ska jag fortsätta?!"

"Hrm…"

Tystnaden lade sig återigen mellan dem och de betraktade varandra i smyg. Så bröt Malfoy den återigen.

"Sa du att jag var stilig, Granger?"

"Va?"

"Det gjorde du."

"Inte alls." Hon kände rodnaden sprida sig över hennes ansikte och generades av att hon rodnade, vilket fick henne att göra det ännu mer.

"Nähä, så varför rodnar du då?"

"Käften, Malfoy det gör jag inte alls!" Nu var det hans tur att höja på ögonbrynet.

Hon stirrade ilsket på honom, vände sedan på klacken och gick därifrån.

Malfoy stirrade efter henne när hon gick uppför trappen och smällde igen dörren efter sig när hon klev in i en av sovsalarna. Han hade precis börjat gå uppför trappen han också när dörren till sovsalen slogs upp och Hermione kom ut. Han tittade förvånat på henne.

"Fel dörr" Var det enda hon sa innan hon med rodnande ansikte smällde igen den andra dörren efter sig.

Malfoy skakade på huvudet, det var ännu inte riktigt klart från smällen, eller kanske att det berodde på all den där honungsölen som han hällt i sig på den där festen. Det hade nog slunkit ner en och annan eldwisky också, kom han på nu när han tänkte efter…

När han kom in i rummet slängde han sig ner på den stora himmelsängen mitt i rummet och tittade upp i taket. Inte nog med att han skulle dela uppehållsrum med Granger resten av året, hon hade dessutom gått och blivit het.

Vad i helvete hade det varit bra för? Han hade alltid hatat henne, men samtidigt liksom beundrat henne. En smutsskalle som satte sig upp mot en Malfoy, det var liksom inget man såg varenda dag… Det här året skulle helt klart bli annorlunda… Längre hann han inte innan alkoholen tog ut sin rätt, och han somnande.

* * *

_detta kapitel tog lite längre tid, och nu börjar idetorkan spridas igen.. (o hemska tanke!!) så, som alltid, kommer ni på ngt som bara måste hända, SKRIV:D dessutom blir jag jätteglad om ´ni kommenterar, både ris och ros :D_

( och javisstja, jag har fått ett litet uppdrag :) hahahah ;D jag håller nämligne på att skriva nästan kapitel på Hon&Han av JennyJ. LÄS den ficen, it rocks! ;D )


	7. WTF?

**förlåt för att jag inte uppdaterat på länge, men jag har haft fullt upp med att lära känna min nya klass o allt sånt där :)**

**KAPITEL SJU**

_Wtf? _

Hermione sträckte försiktigt på sig och öppnade ögonen. Först kunde hon inte komma på vart hon befann sig, men så kom hon på det. Hon var försteprefekt. Tillsammans med Draco Malfoy. Hon suckade och vände på sig. Det hon såg fick henne att rycka till så mycket att hon trillade ner från sängen med en hög duns. Ljudet tycktes väcka pojken som låg där för hon hörde att någon rörde på sig. Snabbt sträckte hon ut handen för att dra ner täcket så att det täckte henne där hon satt på golvet. Visserligen hade hon pyjamas på sig, men i alla fall... Att få ner täcket gick inte alls lika lätt som hon tänkt sig. Så sträckte hon på sig och stack näsan över sängkanten, och mycket riktigt. Han låg ovanpå täcket och var tydligen precis på väg att vakna. Snabbt drog hon på sig en morgonrock över pyjamasen och sedan ställde hon sig bredvid sängen och drog snabbt undan täcket så att han trillade ner på golvet.

En yrvaken Draco Malfoy såg upp på henne.

"Draco Malfoy - Vad i _helvete_ tror du att du gör här?!"

Han såg förvirrat på henne, till sängen och sedan tillbaka till henne igen.

"Vad…." började han men avbröt sig för att snart börja igen. "Har vi..?" han tystnade återigen och tittade förstulet mot sängen.

Hermione rodnade, och det gjorde henne ännu argare. Att den där delen av henne aldrig ville ge vika och försvinna. Hade den inte redan existerat länge nog under hela hennes vistelse på Hogwarts sedan hon var elva?

"Vafan tror du?!"

Han började le, ett självbelåtet flin som spred sig över hans ansikte. Hon suckade irriterat. Tydligen var han _ännu _trögare än hon trott var möjligt. Men visst, kom han inte ihåg något från gårkvällen så kunde hon spela med.. Det skulle bara vara kul att hämnas. Att se det där flinet torkas ur hans ansikte när han insåg att hon bara drivit med honom och insåg vem hon var.

"Torka bort det där flinet, det gör du knappast skäl för."

För ett ögonblick såg hans självförtroende ut att vackla, men så höjde han ena ögonbrynet i en liten charmig gest. "Jasså, inte det?"

Hon skakade bestämt på huvudet som svar, hon vågade inte öppna munnen. Risken var alldeles för stor att hon skulle börja gapskratta eller i alla fall fnissa till. Så, innan hon hunnit blinka hade han tagit tag i hennes hand och dragit ner henne på golvet bredvid sig. Hon hamnade med en liten duns på täcket bredvid honom. Deras ansikten var nu bara några decimetrar ifrån varandra och hon vågade nästan inte andas.

"Låt mig bevisa motsatsen." Viskade han lågt, och sedan utan att hon hann reagera hade avståndet mellan dem förintats. Han hade böjt sig fram och kysst henne, en het , men ändå försiktig kyss. Först satt hon bara som en staty i några sekunder, men sedan tänkte hon "Äh, vafan" och besvarade den. Hon kunde väl i alla fall få ha _något_ kul för sig, eller hur?

Kyssen blev allt hetare och hon lutade sig mot honom så mycket att han blev tvungen att lägga sig ner på rygg. Hon följde efter honom och hamnade ovanpå honom. Efter någon minuts kyssande rullade de runt så att han hamnade överst och ett tag låg de bara där och flämtade efter luft.

Draco kunde inte förstå det. Flickan såg så oerhört bekant ut, men han kunde inte placera henne. Hon var som ett förlorat minne, en bit av ett annat liv. Tankarna trängdes åt sidan när hon böjde sig ner och kysste honom på munnen för att sedan fortsätta neråt halsen. Han flämtade ofrivilligt till och tittade frågande upp mot henne. Efter ett tag nickade hon och han log.

En stund senare låg de där båda två och tankarna rörde sig i bådas huvuden i en oerhörd hastighet.

Dracos handlade mest om vem flickan bredvid honom var, och varför han överhuvudtaget hamnat i samma säng som henne föregående natt. Det sista han kunde minnas var en stökig fest, mörka korridorer när han gick till uppehållsrummet och så ett starkt, rött ljus. Men visst hade han varit ensam när han gick från festen? Han var nästan helt säker.. Vem var hon, och varför kändes det som om han borde veta det?

De tankar som surrade i Hermiones huvud var inte lika förvirrade, de var mer åt det ångerfulla hållet. Eller rättare sagt helt åt det ångerfulla huvudet. En och samma mening for ut och in i hennes huvud utan att hon kunde vare sig hejda eller kontrollera den. _Jag har legat med Draco Malfoy, Jag har legat med Draco Malfoy, Jag har legat med Draco Malfoy….! Ron och Harry kommer att döda mig! Om det nu finns något kvar efter att han upptäckt vem jag är, att jag lurat honom… Hermione Jane Granger, du är en riktig fullblodsidiot!! Malfoy, av alla människor!? Herregud…. Vad i helvete ska jag göra?! _

* * *

**Haha, det trodde ni inte va? Att Hermione kunde göra ngt sånt? höhö, men det kunde hon minsann! **

**(skyll på italienresan hon var på...) vill ni ha mera? Kommentera:)**


	8. Troubles can always be fixed

**KAPITEL ÅTTA**

_Troubles can always be fixed _

Hermione drog täcket tätt omkring sig och reste sig upp. Draco öppnade ögonen och såg sömndrucket på henne.

"Vart ska du?"

"Ehm …. toaletten.." mumlade hon och gick snabbt ut ur rummet.

När hon kom ut i korridoren gick hon snabbt in på badrummet och stängde dörren efter sig med en smäll. Sedan sjönk hon med en duns ner på golvet och suckade högt. Vad skulle hon göra? Vad i helvete hade fått henne att göra något så dumt? Draco Malfoy! Herregud… Hon kunde föreställa sig minen i hans ansikte när han insåg att det var hon. Smutsskallen, pluggisen, besserwissern Hermione Granger.. Hon måste förhindra det. Om han kom på vem hon var så skulle han snabbt sprida det över hela skolan och alla skulle få reda på vad de gjort.. _Om _han nu fick reda på det… En liten minnesförtrollning skulle kunna fungera… Han hade stunkit av alkohol när hon böjt sig ner över honom igår i uppehållsrummet så han skulle antagligen tro att minnesluckan berodde på det. Hon reste sig bestämt upp och lät täcket falla till golvet. Så skulle hon göra. Det var den enda alternativet. Om McGonagall, Dumbledore eller någon annan av lärarna fick reda på ryktet Malfoy antagligen skulle sprida så skulle hennes karriär som försteprefekt direkt vara över, det var hon övertygad om. Allt var hans fel! Att vara sådär förbaskat het var fan inte lagligt!

Hon öppnade dörren till toaletten och gick med bestämda steg genom korridoren och in i sitt rum. Malfoy låg fortfarande på golvet, och han såg ut att sova. Hon höjde trollstaven och uttalade besvärjelsen. Pojken på golvet ryckte till en aning, men fortsatte sedan att sova som om ingenting hade hänt. Hon andades lättad ut, för att nästan genast känna panikkänslan återvända. Hon kunde inte gärna låta honom vakna upp här inne… Snart fann hon på råd och höjde återigen trollstaven. _Wingardium leviosa! _Malfoys kropp höjdes sakta upp i luften och hon log för sig själv. Alla år av pluggande hade visst gett resultat i alla fall. Smidigt manövrerade hon in den sovande Malfoy i hans egen sovsal utan några som helst missöden. Känslan av att hon lyckats så bra med att förinta det som nyss hänt ur Malfoys minne fick henne att tappa koncentrationen och Malfoy föll med en duns ner på sängen han alldeles nyss svävat ovanför.

Hon stod ett tag som förstenad och tittade på honom när han började röra på sig men återfick sen rörelseförmågan och sprang snabbt ut ur rummet innan han hann märka att hon någonsin varit där.

Draco rörde försiktigt på sig, och hela hans kropp skrek i protest. Det kändes som om han blivit påkörd av nattbussen, minst. Han satte sig ner, men lade sig snabbt ner igen när huvudet började dunka på ett oroväckande sätt. Vad hade hänt igår? Pansy hade dragit med honom till någon fest och han hade fått i sig ordentligt med dricka. Men sedan då? En mörk korridor, ett vackert rum, ett bländande rött ljussken och en vacker flicka som oroligt böjde sig över honom var allt han mindes innan allt försvann i ett töcken. Den där flickan.. Hon kändes bekant… Och vart befann han sig egentligen? Han såg sig om i rummet med ett förbryllat ansiktsuttryck. Inredningen påminde ganska mycket om Slytherins uppehållsrum, men det var inte där han befann sig, för här fanns det fönster genom vilka han kunde skymta trädtopparna i den förbjudna skogen. I Slytherins uppehållsrum var de enda ljuskällorna brasan i mitten av rummet och några facklor som hängde på väggarna. Att han inte kunde minnas vad som hänt kvällen innan!

Morgonen innan kunde var ju precis som om han nyss hade upplevt den. Föräldrarnas påminnelser om att han var tvungen att föra vidare Mörkrets Herres lag, att sköta sig och inte svika familjens rykte. Allt hade sagts nästan mekaniskt, med samma iskalla avsaknad av känslor som alltid. Han hade kommit fram till perrongen i tid och hittat en kupé.. Vänta nu… Det var _därifrån_ han kände igen flickan han sett böja sig över honom. Hon hade suttit i samma kupé som honom under tågresan! Minnena återvände nu i en stormflod, sköljdes över honom som om någon vridit om en kran och släppt ut allt som den hållit undan. Han hade senare kommit på henne tillsammans med Potter i kupén sen när han kom tillbaka från prefektvagnen hos McGonagall… Vänta nu… Prefektvagnen... Granger! Hon var den andre försteprefekten! Han suckade djupt. Han kom ihåg att han sett flickan från tåget tillsammans med Potter och Weasly under festmiddagen, men smutsskallen hade inte synts till någonstans.. Det kunde väl inte vara…? Efter några sekunders betänketid suckade han ännu djupare. Det _var_ det. Hermione Granger hade under sommarlovet förvandlats från en tönt till en riktig fräsching, och han skulle nu dela uppehållsrum med henne hela året. Herregud….

Hermione hade återigen hamnat i fåtöljen framför brasan och märkte inte när Draco kom nerför trappen och gick fram mot henne. Djupt försjunken i sina egna tankar på vad som hänt under morgonen och med blicken förlorad i elden märkte hon inte heller att han stannade och till hälften dold i skuggorna länge stod och såg på henne utan att säga någonting.

Till slut verkade han dock ha tittat färdigt för han sa "Så… Granger.."

Hermione ryckte till och vände snabbt på huvudet. "Malfoy!" rösten hade ett drag av panik i sig och hon kände hur hjärtat frös till is inom henne. Hade inte minnesförtrollningen fungerat? Det kunde den inte ha gjort. Hur skulle han annars kunna komma ihåg vad hon hette? Iskan kokade upp inom henne och hon kände att hon hatade honom för vad han fick henne att göra, att känna. Var han tvungen att vara sådär förbannat snygg hela tiden? Att ha en sådan där utsida och sedan vara helt genomrutten inuti borde vara förbjudet!

Han tog några steg framåt och sjönk sedan ner i den andra fåtöljen framför brasan. Ingen av dem sade någonting. Hermione kände hur paniken spred sig inombords men kämpade ner den och sa "Vad vill du?"

"Inget."

Hon höjde på ögonbrynet.

"Vaddå? Det är väl mitt uppehållsrum lika mycket som ditt, eller hur?"

Hon suckade lite och skakade lätt på huvudet. Han måste ha listat ut hennes namn på något annat sätt, så bara måste det vara. Han hade aldrig klarat av att hålla inne med det så länge, och se sådär neutral ut om han visste vad de hade gjort bara någon timme tidigare… Hon slet blicken från elden för att rikta den mot Malfoy men halvvägs där stannade den. Klockan på väggen visade på kvart över åtta, och lektionerna började halv nio… Hon svor högt, reste sig upp och rusade uppför trapporna för att byta om till Hogwartsklädnaden och hämta sina böcker.

Fem minuter senare när hon kom ut från sin sovsal hörde hon den andra dörren stängas med en smäll och hon såg Malfoy komma ut i andra änden av korridoren. Med en liten knyck på huvudet gick hon nerför trappan, tätt åtföljd av Malfoy. De gick en efter en ut genom dörren och gick sedan sida vid sida genom korridoren. En isande tystnad låg mellan dem som en isvägg och de sade inte ett ord till varandra på hela vägen ner till fängelsehålorna där de skulle ha sin första lektion.

Det skulle onekligen bli ett annorlunda år..

* * *

_Hej igen, alla ni som läser och TACK för alla snälla kommentarer, you made me smile:)_

_förlåt,förlåt,förlåt, för att jag inte uppdaterat på ÅR, men skolan rivstartade verkligen!_

_Nu har jag iaf lyckats gå och bli förkyld så därför har jag lyckats knåpa ihop ett sprillans nytt kapitel, just for you! _

_och även om det dröjer länge tills nästa så går det fortare om ni kommenterar ;D_


	9. What can i say?

**KAPITEL NIO**

_What__ can I say? _

Den första lektionen släpade sig fram, och inte blev det hela bättre av att hon satt mellan Harry och Ron som båda två med jämna mellanrum råglodde på henne för att i samma ögonblick som hon visade att hon märkt det rycka till och snabbt kolla åt ett annat håll. Visst tvivlade hon på att de inte var kompis med henne på grund av hennes betyg, men det gjorde ändå ont inuti när de inte pratade med henne utan bara glodde. De var trots allt hennes bästa vänner. Hon suckade djupt och räckte upp handen. Snape tittade på henne och sa

"Ja, miss Granger?"

"Ursäkta Professor Snape, men jag måste gå till sjukhusflygeln."

"Jaså, varför då?"

"Jag..eh.. Har ont i magen"

"Jasså, på det viset. Nå, du får i uppgift att skriva en rapport om elixirets olika verkningar istället eftersom du inte gör det i praktiken. Så, spring iväg. Du stör undervisnigen."

Hermione rafsade snabbt ihop sina saker och gick sedan med snabba steg ut ur salen. Det var ingen bra start på terminen även om hon bestämt sig för att inte vara densamma tråkiga Hermione Granger, det visste hon, men hon hade inte stått ut. Morgonens händelser snurrandes runt i huvudet och så Harry och Ron som inte sa ett ord till henne. Att säga att hon haft magont hade faktiskt inte varit en alltför stor lögn. All denna röran kunde ju vem som helst få ont i magen av.

Utan att märka det hade hon gått till Gryffindors Uppehållsrum, och hon suckade återigen när hon mindes att hon skulle till försteprefekttornet. Snabbt vände hon på klacken och gick tillbaka den väg som hon kommit.

Draco Malfoy satt och stirrade på flickan framför sig i trolldryckssalen. Han visste vem hon var… Hermione Granger. Smutsskallen, som hans föräldrar och också han själv alltid kallade hennes sort. Eller han brukade i alla fall kalla henne det. Nu kändes namnet plötsligt helt malplacerat på henne och han kände sig helt förvirrad utav det. Inte blev det hela bättre av att hans huvud hela tiden dunkade obönhörligt och att ångorna från de kokande kittlarna i salen gjorde honom yr. Han lutade huvudet i händerna och tog ett djupt andetag. Så hörde han stolen framför sig dras ut och Grangers röst när hon pratade med Snape. Sedan kom ett snabbt vinddrag när hon svepte förbi honom ut ur klassrummet. Plötsligt var det som om fängelsehålans väggar krympte. Rummet blev mörkare och mörkare, och allt mindre för varje sekund som gick.

Som i ett töcken reste också han sig upp och gick fram till Snape. Några minuter senare var han på väg ut ur klassrummet, med bortförklaringen att han hade migrän. Vilket ju nästan stämde. Den där förbannade Granger kunde inte försvinna ur skallen på honom! Hela tiden när han försökt koncentrera sig på hur mycket huggormsinälvor som skulle ner i trolldrycken hade hennes ansikte kommit framför hans ögon, och han hade inte kunnat tänka på något annat. Och varför kändes det som om man hade missat något? Det berodde nog på all eldwisky föregående kväll. Fast av någon konstig anledning kändes det inte som det. Han ruskade förvirrat på huvudet och fortsatte sedan mot prefektrummet.

* * *

_Jag har gjort det ! Jag har skrivit ett till kapitel (faktum är att jag skrivuit en bit ända tills kap 11 men schhhh..!) maoahahahah hoppas att ni blir glada nu och kommenterar ordentligt. Annars är jag elak och lägge rinte ut nästa förrns om lääääänge ;) HA! men.. tack för alla fina kommentarer jag fått innan och så, det var dem som fick mig att fortsätta! _

_Nu vet ni vart ni har mej. Kankse. även om det ibland blir lååååååååååååånga uppehåll så kmr det en fortsättninig! Eller det var ljug ljug ljug. För jag ahr inte ens planerat nån fortsättning till den andra ficen här , så den kan ni bara glömma. Vilket ju egentligen är lite synd, för jag gillade den. Men men, sånt är livet. Lita dock inte på att jag kmr skriva slut på denna heller, Man vet aldrig var livet har för planer.. men en sak är säker, Det finns ett kapitel till som väntar på er :D _

_så kommentera nu duktigt, s¨ska ni se att det snart dyker upp ;)_

_GOD JUL OCH GOTT NYTT ÅR PÅ ER ALLIHOPA! 3 _


	10. it's time for another meeting

**KAPITEL TIO**

_I__t's time for another meeting_

Hermione sjönk ner i en av fåtöljerna framför brasan och slängde med en suck väskan bredvid sig på golvet. Malfoy visste inte vad som hade hänt, men hon måste ha misslyckats med minnesförtrollningen eller något för när hon gick förbi honom på vägen ut ur klassrummet såg hon honom sitta med huvudet lutat i händerna och hon kunde ha svurit på att han försökte leta reda på sin förlorade morgon. Det fick bara inte ske. Vem visste hur Malfoy, skolan största smutsskallehatare skulle reagera när han fick veta att han spenderat en natt tillsammans med henne!? Visserligen var det inte en hel natt. Snarare en halvtimme, max en timme. Men ändå! Det måste finnas något hon kunde göra… Beslutsamt reste hon sig upp och tog sig en närmare titt på böckerna i hyllorna framför henne. Kanske det fanns någonting där som kunde hjälpa henne? Efter några minuters sökande drog hon fram en tjock gammal bok som såg ut att ha stått orörd i flera årtionden.

"Bingo!" sa hon när hon såg titeln som löd "Hur du lättast får det du önskar var ogjort att bli det". Hon satte sig återigen ner i fåtöljen för att leta reda på det hon behövde. Nästan omänskligt snabbt hittade hon rätt sida och slog igen boken efter att snabbt ha läst igenom instruktionen. Med snabba steg gick hon uppför trappan och in i Malfoys rum.

Yrseln hade lättat, men han hade fortfarande ont i huvudet. Kanske att han borde gå till Madame Pomfrey? Men han slog snabbt bort tanken. Dit var det bara fegisar och veklingar som gick. Smutsskalleälskare och blodsförrädare som Potter och Weasly -. Han hejdade sig i tankegången. Han skulle detta år komma att tillbringa mer tid än någonsin annars tillsammans med Granger. Och hans föräldrar skulle få reda på det. Om de inte redan visste om det. Han kunde bara tänka sig hur de skulle reagera… Fast om man bortsåg från det så tyckte han nog inte att det skulle bli så farligt ändå. Det hade varit värre om hon inte förändrats så mycket. Men nu. Hon hade ju faktiskt förvandlats till en riktig snygging när allt kom omkring. Och om han nu hade ' lite skoj' med henne, vem skulle få reda på det? Hon skulle ju knappast våga berätta det för någon… Han snubblade till, och tog tag i en rustning för att dämpa fallet. Fast… det var nog inte någon bra ide egentligen. Han hade ju faktiskt lärt sig något av alla år som Slytherins okrönte kung och flickmagnet. Det var skönast om de var med på det båda två… Tankarna for in på ett annat håll igen. Alla nätter han spenderat tillsammans med de där flickorna ville han inte tänka på nu. Faktum var att han fortfarande kände av eldwiskeyn. Han måste ha fått i sig ordentligt med dricka igår… Då var det kanske inte så konstigt att han inte mindes något ändå.

Han tittade upp och insåg plötsligt att han kommit fram till prefekttornet. Han mumlade fram lösenordet och klev in. Där inne var det så gott som tomt sånär på Grangers skolväska som låg slängd vid foten av den ena fåtöljen. Nyfikenheten tog över och han tog upp den, öppnade den och kikade in. I samma ögonblick som han stack ner handen i väskan klämdes hans fingrar fast hårt i någonting och han skrek högt. Väskan for i golvet med en duns och han drog upp handen. Tre av fingrarna på högerhanden satt fast i någon konstig anordning av metalltrådar fastsatta på en träbit. En stor fyrkantig böj av metalltråd hade klämt fast hans hand mellan den och träet, och det gjorde otroligt ont. Antagligen en sån där förbannad mugglaruppfinning tänkte han för sig själv när han ilsket försökte få bort den med hjälp av den vänstra handen. Att det låg en trollstav i hans ficka hade han inte en tanke på. Han svor högt och hörde samtidigt en dörr öppnas på avsatsen ovanför. Granger kom ut ur _hans_ rum. Och hon såg väldigt skyldig ut.

"Vad gjorde du där inne!?"

"Eh, gick fel.."

"Igen?" Han kämpade med handen samtidigt som han kände nyfikenheten spridas igen. Vad gjorde hon inne i hans rum? Så kom ilskan. Hon hade ingen rätt att snoka!

"Jaaa.."

"Det tog alltså fem minuter för dej att inse att du gått fel?" hans röst dröp av sarkasm.

"Ehm.. Jag.. Jag måste göra läxan i örtlära nu." Sa hon och gick snabbt in på sitt eget rum.

Efter några minuter kom hon ut igen och med en rosa ton på kinderna mötte hon Malfoys blick där han stod med hennes skolväska vid sina fötter.

"Glömde du något eller?"

Hon svarade inte. Satte bara näsan i vädret, slängde lite med håret och gick med snabba steg nerför trappen. Väl framme vid Malfoy drog hon fram staven och han ryggade ofrivilligt tillbaka. Alla de gånger hans far och inte att förglömma Lord Voldemort hade kastat en förbannelse över honom hade gett sina spår. Hon tycktes dock inte märka det utan mumlade något nästan ohörbart och saken som klämde åt hans hand släppte genast. Han tog sig snabbt om handen och gned den för att återfå känseln i den.

Hon böjde sig ner utan så mycket som en blick på honom och började plocka ihop sina skolböcker varav några trillat ur väskan när den föll ner på golvet. Sedan kom hon snabbt på benen och plötsligt var deras ansikten bara några centimeter ifrån varandra.

Utan att tänka sig för böjde han sig fram och kysste henne. Till hans förvåning stretade hon inte emot alls, utan besvarade den genast. Deras rörelser matchade varandra perfekt och det förvånade Malfoy att hon visste exakt vad hon skulle göra för att han skulle tråna efter mer. Någonting i hans inre började röra på sig. Någonting som hade hänt förut. Något han glömt men som han borde komma ihåg… Plötsligt verkade hon komma tillbaka till verkligenheten, för hon blev alldeles stel i hans armar. Så tog hon några steg bakåt och stirrade på honom innan hon sprang uppför trappen för att smälla igen dörren bakom sig. Rätt dörr den här gången, tyvärr.

* * *

_ni vet ju vad man brukar säga. "den som väntar på något gott väntar aldrig för länge". Måste nog säga att det stämmer när det gäller den här fanficen. Jag har haft det här kapitelt ända sedan jag uppdaterade det förra, men jag typ glömde bort det. Förlåt ! var helt övertygad om att jag lagt ut det jag skrivit. nu är det gjort däremot. Men jag har påbörjat ännu ett kapitel. även om det antagligen inte kommer att läggas ut än på läääänge. men det är i alla fall påbörjat. ni får ge er till tåls och läsa det som finns om och om igen :) sen så skadar ju aldrig lite tjat ;) det som fick mig att komma på att jag hade detta kapitel var ett liten hm.. påminnelse av cia veloria så tacka henne :) _

_nu ska jag försöka ta itu med skolan, har ett nationellt prov i mattenästa vecka.. känns jobbigt ! kankse att jag skriver lite också (a) _

_tack till alla som kommenterar i alla fall :) !  
_


	11. Revenge, or just a mistake?

**KAPITEL ELVA**

_Revenge, or just a mistake_

Hermione slängde igen dörren efter sig med en smäll. Exakt vad hade just hänt där nere? Hennes hjärta dunkade i hundratio och tankarna rusade med åtminstone tredubbel hastighet. Malfoy var ett svin. Han utnyttjade tjejer på löpande band. Han brydde sig inte om någon eller någonting, förutom att få så många tjejer som möjligt så länge de inte var mugglarfödda. Hon visste att det hon gjort tidigare samma morgon var obetänksamt och att hon inte borde ha gjort det. Men på senare hade hon blivit impulsiv och hon kunde inte säga att hon ångrade det som skett helt och fullt. Men att han skulle få reda på det hela var det minsta hon önskade. Samtidigt började hon fundera på om det hon gjort några minuter innan i hans rum kanske varit lite onödigt. Kanske skulle hon…? Nej. Han förtjänade det! Det kunde till och med bli riktigt roligt, tänkte hon och log finurligt för sig själv.

Malfoy stod nere i uppehållsrummet och kilade sig fundersamt på ena armen. Vad hade nyss flugit i honom? Hade han _kysst_ Granger!? Herregud..

Han satte sig med en duns i en av fåtöljerna och stirrade in i brasan, omedveten om att Hermione suttit precis på samma sätt tidigare med samma bekymrade blick och samma rynka i pannan. Han kände att han höll på att dråsa till och reste sig sakta upp från fåtöljen. Det var lika bra att han tog itu med läxan de fått av McGonagall tidigare. Hon blev en riktig häxa när man inte gjort de uppgifter hon gav dem. Han fnissade lite åt sitt eget skämt medans hans gick uppför trappan och öppnade dörren. I samma ögonblick som han gjorde det var det som om en varm vindpust svepte över honom, och han stannade förvånat upp. När det inte hände någonting under några ögonblick fortsatte han och stängde försiktigt dörren efter sig.

När Hermione någon timme senare kom ner i stora salen satte hon sig med ryggen åt dörren och började ta för sig av maten. Efter några minuter kom Harry och Ron och slängde sig ner mittemot henne.

"Hej Hermione, mår du bättre nu?"

Hon tittade upp mot Harry och såg frågande på honom. Sen kom hon ihåg att hon sagt att hon haft ont i magen och försökte febrilt komma på något att säga. Det var inte lätt att ljuga för sina vänner, även om det bara gällde en sån här liten sak.

"Eh.. jodå. Jag gick till Madame Pomfrey och hon sa att jag skulle äta lite bara så skulle det bli bättre."  
Harry och Ron nickade lite medans de tog för sig av maten som stod uppdukad på bordet. Ron sträckte sig efter pumpajuicen som stod en bit längre bort men stelnade till halvvägs med munnen gapandes. Harry harklade sig försiktig och tittade på honom med konstig min.  
"Eh, Ron… du har armbågen på min tallrik.." Men han svarade inte.  
Hermione som märkt att det vanliga sorlet i salen tystnad vände sig om och tittade åt samma håll som Ron, och resten av salen stirrade. Ett brett leende bredde ut sig i hennes ansikte och hon vände sig tillbaka mot tallriken och började äta igen. Ändå kunde hon inte låta bli att fundera på hur i all världen det _där_ skulle kunna hjälpa henne… ?

* * *

_ännu ett kapitel from me, almighty ;) tacka alla mina vänner för de är upptagna idag och jag hade inget att göra. alltså satte jag mig och knåpade ihop detta :) _

_blev inte sådär extremt nöjd maybe, men det får duga. Ni fick i alla fall erat kapitel. Bättre sent än aldig också hah.._

_Men.. Kommentera så blir jag glad :D _


	12. Någonting oväntat

**KAPITEL TOLV **

_Någonting oväntat _

Malfoy som gått till stora salen ensam, utan sitt vanliga bihang bestående av fjäskande Slytherinelever steg in i stora salen och märkte genast hur ett sorl drog genom eleverna. Allas blickar vändes emot honom och han stannade mitt i ett steg. Vände sig om och tittade bakom axeln. Det var ingen där. De kunde väl inte…? Nej, det var helt otänkbart. Varför skulle de viska om honom på det där sättet? Nog för att han var snygg, men det där var väl ändå lite för mycket. Han tog några steg framåt, var nära att snubbla till men fortsatte sedan mot Slytherinbordet. Hela vägen genom salen följdes han av de andra elevernas roade blickar och viskande ord.

Var det såhär alla de elever han trakasserat och mobbat kände sig? En oroväckande känsla började gnaga i magen när han slog sig ner ibland slytehrinarna och de allihopa log emot honom på ett elakt sätt. Som om de inte skrattade_ med_ utan _åt _honom. Han reste sig snabbt från bordet och gick med raska steg ut ur salen. När han tog de första stegen uppför trappan hörde han hur hela salen bröt ut i det största skrattet sedan urminnes tider och han rusade mot uppehållsrummet.

Det var Grangers fel, det var han helt övertygad om. Hon hade gjort någonting med honom. Den där vindpusten… Han snabbade på stegen och rusade uppför de sista trapporna för att se sig själv i spegeln uppe i prefekternas badrum.

Ett blekt, men annars inte annorlunda ansikte mötte honom när han med dunkande hjärta mötte sina egna ögon i spegeln. Ögonen fick en förvirrad rynka emellan sig men det hela avbröts av ett hysteriskt fnitter från flera håll. Han snodde snabbt om och rodnade när han fick syn på sjöjungfrun som satt inuti tavlan på väggen och skrattade åt honom samtidigt som hon lättjefullt slängde med håret. Ett högt fnissande hördes också från andra änden av rummet och han vände sig snabbt ditåt. Missnöjda Myrtle svävade några meter upp i luften och höll sig för munnen för att inte skrattet skulle bubbla upp och eka genom hela rummet.

"Vad i helvete är det som är så roligt?!" Fräste Malfoy. Han började nu bli riktigt orolig och kände sig oerhört förvirrad. Han var van att alltid ha kontroll över sin omgivning och nu hade han tappat den helt och hållet. Det hade aldrig hänt honom förut och han tyckte _verkligen _inte om det!

Myrtle lyckades lugna ner sig genom att ta några djupa andetag men när hon sedan återigen såg ner på honom kunde hon inte hålla sig utan brast åter ut i vilda skrattsalvor.

"Ge fan i det där!"

Hon såg missnöjt ner på honom och sa med stött röst. "V-v-vad sa du att jag skulle göra sa du?"

"Sluta skratta åt mig! Vad är det som är så otroligt komiskt!?"

"Pssst, som om du inte vet det redan…?" Myrtle började sakta sväva runt, runt i rummet och kom för varje varv längre och längre ned tills hon stod ansikte mot ansikte med honom. "Som om du inte vet det… " Upprepade hon återigen, och fortsatte sedan "Retat upp någon på sistone kanske? Retat upp en liten flicka så att hon blivit lite förbannad och önskat att det som hänt aldrig hänt? Är det vad du gjort kan hända?"

Malfoy ryckte till. 'Retat upp någon och fått henne att önskat att det aldrig hänt.'.. Kyssen!

Motvilligt nickade han mot Myrtle ansikte som var mindre än en halvmeter ifrån hans.

Ett bubblande skratt genomfor hela rummet när hon fick reda på hur rätt hon träffat och han tog skrämt ett steg bakåt.

"Du förstår…. jag har också varit levande en gång," sa Myrtle och svävade samtidigt upp mot taket för att sedan hastigt dyka ner mot honom igen. "Jag har också varit ung och prefekt… En dag förolämpade Klingan mig, ja han var den andre prefekten då. Han förolämpade mig inför hela skolan, kan du förstå det!?" Han såg förskräckt på henne, för hon såg riktigt förbannad ut för ett ögonblick och det var väldigt olikt henne. Hon verkade alltid så mesig, sårbar och känslig.  
"Vad gjorde han?"

"Pst! Det tänker jag minsann inte berätta för dig, då vet snart hela skolan om det!"

"Men vad gjorde du då? Eller varför berättar du det här för mig egentligen!!"

"Lugna dig din idiot! Jag försöker ju bara förklara!"

"Vaddå!?"

"_Tyst!_ Jag hjälper dig ju!"

Detta var något nytt för Malfoy. Den enda gången någon någonsin hjälpt honom var när de blivit tvingade till det, det hade aldrig hänt av ren och skär fri vilja. Av förvåning tystnade han tvärt och Myrtle fortsatte.

"I alla fall… Jag hatade honom som jag aldrig hatat någon eller någonting förut och min enda önskan var att det aldrig skulle ha skett.. Så, en sen natt när jag satt i prefektrummet… Jag vet egentligen inte vad jag gjorde där, men jag tror att jag hade somnat eller något.." Hon tystnade och verkade tänka efter… Efter någon minut ryckte hon på axlarna och fortsatte ändå.

"Så slog jag upp ögonen, och rakt framför mig i bokhyllan ser jag ett mirakel."

"Ett mirakel?" Malfoy hade inte kunnat hålla sig längre utan såg nu skeptiskt på henne där hon svävade några meter ovanför marken.

"Ja, ett mirakel…. Det var en bok som skulle lösa alla mina problem. " Hur du lättast får det du önskar var ogjort att bli det".

"Eh… okej?"

"Ja. Fattar du inte?! Hon har också läst i den där boken! Det enda du behöver göra är att läsa i den du också, och sedan vet du vad hon gjort och kan ändra tillbaka det! Enklare kan det inte bli!" Så fortsatte hon efter något ögonblick, "Fast… det är ju inte särskilt förvånande att du inte riktigt hängde med.. Ni Slytherinare har aldrig varit särskilt klyftiga!" Hon såg att hon skadat en öm punkt och susade skadeglatt uppåt när Malfoy rasande gjorde ett utfall mot henne. Sekunden därefter hördes ett stort plask och hon var försvunnen ner i toaletten.

Ensam, sånär på den i skratt krampande sjöjungfrun på tavlan stod Malfoy och funderade i några ögonblick innan han raskt gick ut ur rummet och slängde igen dörren bakom sig.

* * *

_Jag vet att jag varit otroligt dålig på att uppdatera, Sorry ! men jag har haft massor i skolan och så har jag inte haft ngn inspiration :) säg gärna till om ni kmr på ngt som borde hända alltså! :)  
_

_dock fick jag ett litet infall , och blir därför OERHÖRT glad för lite kommentarer ! :) _

_puss på er alla som läser och som hängt med ändå från början!_

_omg - det är nästan ett år sedan jag började med den här ficen !  
_

_weell, kommentera !! :) _

_kritiskt osv ska det vara! _

_thanks för alla underbara kommentarere också :)a 33_

* * *


	13. Things are going back to normal?

**Kapitel 13**

_Things are going back to normal _

Draco Malfoy stormade genom Hogwarts. Stormade var faktiskt ett väldig bra ord för att beskriva hans framfart i slottets korridorer. Trots att det inte hade gått mer än några veckor sedan han för första gången satt sin fot i prefekttornet kunde han numera gå vägen dit i sömnen och behövde inte ens fundera på att svänga höger vid rätt tillfälle direkt efter den där eländiga tredje trappan åt vänster. Till en början hade han många gånger gjort misstaget att svänga för tidigt och istället för att hamna i den sista korridoren som ledde till tornet kommit in i ett rum som var fyllt till bredden av trasiga tavelramar och gamla bokpärmar. Rummet verkade ha använts som en avstjälpningsplats för skräp och allt eftersom att rummet fyllts på hade det precis som sakerna därinne också fallit i glömska.

Om han varit på rasande humör innan så var det ingenting emot vad han blev när han gick in i Granger porten till prefekttornet.  
"Se dig för någon gång!"

"Det är väl ändå inte mitt fel att du är så självupptagen att du inte märker folk runtomkring dig!" Hermione Grangers giftiga röst gjorde honom om möjligt ännu mera irriterad och han fnyste ljudligt när han trängde sig förbi henne och in i prefektrummet.

De hade undvikit varandra ändå sedan den där dagen då allting hände. Minnesluckorna, kyssen och förtrollningen som han slutligen lyckats bryta. I och för sig hade han inte klarat av det helt på egen hand. För att få bort förtrollningen hade han först varit tvungen att ta reda på _vad_ den faktiskt bestod av, och detta hade varit den allra svåraste delen. Alla skrattade åt honom bakom hans rygg, men ingen kom fram till honom och sade vad det hela handlade om.

Så hade en av de där små ettriga Creeveybröderna lyckats ta ett kort utan honom och hänga upp på skolan. Han hade inte kunnat ana att de vågade sig på någonting sådant, men antog att de försökte härma sina nyfunna idoler Weasly tvillingarna. Han hade sett folksamlingen som stod i stora hallen långt innan han insett vad det var de alla tittade på. Ett porträtt av honom i gigantisk storlek med texten – _Slytherins okrönte kung har fått sin titel._

Till en början insåg han inte att det var någonting negativt, men efter att ha hört den nu välbekanta susningen gå igenom rummet när ungdomarna där fick syn på honom så kom han på andra tankar. Bilden föreställde honom på väg igenom en korridor och mitt i pannan på honom stod det med små, men ändå extremt tydliga bokstäver "Jag är en ".

Han stod som förlamad, och sedan tog han sig för pannan. Var det texten i pannan på honom som fått alla att vända ryggen åt så fort han kom nära? Vem i helvete kunde ha kommit på en sådan idiotisk ide som att skriva någonting sådant på honom? Vem skulle ens våga!?

"NI KOMMER ATT FÅ ÅNGRA DET HÄR! NI VET INTE VEM NI HAR ATT GÖRA MED!" Med dessa ord rusande han rasande tillbaka samma väg som han kommit ifrån och sprang till närmsta spegel. Ingenting syntes i hans panna. Det var såklart en del av förtrollningen! Det var därför han inte märkt någonting fastän alla andra gjort det. Hur hade han kunnat vara så trög att han gått runt med detta en hel vecka!? Han var Draco Malfoy – det var inte meningen att sådant här skulle kunna hända honom! När han fick tag på den som orsakat detta skulle han verkligen se till att den inte fick en härlig tillvaro!

När han kom in i prefektrummet slängde han sig i en av sofforna och kastade väskan som var full av läxuppgifter bredvid sig på golvet. Han blev ännu mer irriterad av att tänka på att han inte ens lyckats få bort orden själv utan varit tvungen att gå till Madam Pomfrey! Hon hade sakta skakat på huvudet, som om hon kände medlidande med honom och sedan trollat bort orden med en lätt sving på trollspöet. Förödmjukad hade Malfoy rest sig upp och stormat ut ur sjukhusflygeln.

Stormat, just det. Under veckan som gått sedan dess hade han inte gått som alla andra. Han hade slagit sin väg fram och ilsket fräst åt alla som kommit honom nära. Inte för att han brukade vara särskilt trevlig annars heller, men detta var extremt även för honom.

Han visste egentligen inte vad det berodde på, men samtidigt så hade han hela tiden en gnagande känsla inom sig. Som om det var någonting han hade missat…

* * *

_Sorry guys , har inte precis varit aktiv på a loooong time... KOmmer uppriktigt sagt bli förvånad om någon läsare from the beginning finns kvar och kommenterar detta kapitel. _

_Jag hänger mer på andra ställen numera om man säger så... I alla fall så får ni en present av mig idag. Två kapitel!_

_wej , inte varje dag det händer! Har faktiskt funnit lite liv kvar i denna fic så kankse fortsätter lite smått :)Ganska troligt med tanke på att jag skrivit dessa kapitel den senaste veckan. Dom är inte långa, men alltid är det något!_

_hoppas ni gillade det . och kommentera för guds skull ! Det har aldrig skadat någon (A) _


	14. You think you know me, but you dont know

**KAPITEL FJORTON **

_You__ think you know me but you don't know who I am. _

Hermione levde i ständig skräck. Varje morgon när hon vaknade var hon livrädd att alla skulle vända sig om efter henne i korridorerna och prata bakom ryggen på henne. Hon var övertygad om att minnesförtrollningen hon kastat över Malfoy på något sätt gått snett och därför var det bara en tidsfråga innan deras stund tillsammans skulle vara känd över hela slottet.

Vad hon inte kunde förstå var varför denna stund ännu inte hade kommit. Det hade gått flera veckor sedan den där första natten. Vad tjänade han på att _inte _berätta det för någon? Att han lyckats få henne, Hermione Granger alias 'skolans största pretto någonsin' i säng var knappast någonting han skulle skjuta under stolen med om hon kände honom rätt, vilket hon verkligen trodde sig ha gjort. Men tydligen inte. Den Malfoy hon kände till hade spridit ryktet redan samma dag. Han måste ha någonting annat i skallen, en ännu värre plan.

Hennes gamla jag hade antagligen berättat allting för Ron och Harry, men hon hade inte ens övervägt tanken. I själva verket hade hennes gamla jag aldrig ens kunnat komma på tanken att bli försteperfekt om Malfoy var den andre. Att hoppa i säng med honom hade hon inte ens kunnat föreställa sig, än i sin värsta mardröm!

Men det hade i och för sig varit innan sommarlovet. Nu, efteråt hade de båda två förändrats. Båda hade fått en annan utsida, men också en annorlunda insida, i alla fall hade hon själv förändrats. Hon kunde inte veta om Malfoy verkligen gjort det eller om det bara var tillfälligt. I alla fall så hade han denna termin inte ständigt följts av sina trogna livvakter vart han än gick och han avvisade numera Pansy offentligt när hon gjorde sina envisa närmanden. Han var visserligen lika envis, hatisk, ilsken, irriterad och avståndstagande som vanligt emot henne men hon anade också någonting annat, bakom fasaden som han verkade bära runt på.

Detta lät hon hur som helst inte honom ana, så fort han kom i närheten av henne svarade hon på hans ilskna kommentarer med ett ännu vassare mothugg. Hon skulle inte låta honom vinna!

Hon beslutade sig för att sluta fundera så mycket och satte sig i tornet hon delade med Malfoy och slog upp sina böcker på bordet framför brasan. Hennes effektivitet var tyvärr inte på topp och snart hade hon förlorat sig i brasans lågor som dansade framför henne. Elden fascinerade henne, hon älskade känslan av att se den fritt dansa mot den mörka eldstaden och lysa upp rummet i ett guldigt sken. Till skillnad mot det kalla elektriska ljus hon var vad vid var det en otrolig skillnad och hon saknade den varje gång hon var hemma under loven.

Hennes blick vandrade så småningom ifrån den snart utbrunna brasan och gled runt rummet. Det var riktigt fint, och hon hade älskat att bo där om hon bara inte hade varit tvungen att dela det med den där odågan Malfoy. Hon ångrade inte för en sekund förtrollningen som hon etsat fast i hans panna.

Så fastnade hennes blick på någonting. En bok som stack ut en liten bit ifrån de andra längst upp i bokhyllan dit eldens sken nästan inte längre nådde. Hon reste sig upp och tog ner den. En ilning drog längs med hennes ryggrad när hon kände igen boken. Det var här hon läst om minnesförtrollningen hon lagt på Malfoy. Men hon hade läst om den för flera år sedan, så vem hade läst i boken nu?

Men snabba rörelser letade hon reda på rätt avsnitt och läste igenom texten. Lugnad sjönk hon ner i stolen men satte sig spikrakt upp när hon kom till det sista stycket.

"_Minnesförtrollningar varar inte för evigt. Om någonting går fel i utövandet eller offret tidigare har blivit utsatt minskas tiden. Tecken på att förtrollningen är på väg att släppa kan vara ovanlig stor irritation och ilska från offrets sida. När förtrollningen släpper återkommer alla förlorade minnen till den utsatte, så se till att befinna dig långt bort när detta inträffar eller/och ha en back-up plan beredd. Vi tar inte ansvar för vilka handlingar den utsatte kan vara kapabel att göra när den får reda på att han eller hon blivit förtrollad och råder därför utövaren att ta sig så långt bort från offret som möjligt."_

Hermione stelnade till där hon satt. Boken föll till golvet och hon kände hur tankarna flög. Vad i helvete skulle hon göra? Hon ångrade inte en tillfället de delat, men för den sakens skulle behövde ju inte han får reda på det. Hon hörde hur hennes egen logik tog kål på sig själv och suckade djupt.

Malfoy hade inte insett vad som hänt i alla fall. Men det var nu bara en fråga om timmar. Han hade blivit mer och mer argsint hela veckan och idag hade han nått vad hon trodde var hans maxpunkt.

Vad i helvete skulle hon göra?!?!

Samtidigt som det självklara svaret nådde henne kände hon hur en trollstav pressades mot hennes nacke och hur någon andades vid hennes högra öra.

"Det här var lågt ti

* * *

ll och med för dig Granger – men du ska få en chans att gottgöra mig."

Draco Malfoy hade varit ännu mer irriterad och ilsken idag än han varit hela den senaste veckan. Det faktum att han inte visste varför han var på så otrolig dåligt humör hela tiden gjorde ju inte precis det hela lättare heller. Till och med Snape hade gett honom en tillsägelse, och inte precis en mild sådan heller. För honom hade detta varit droppen och han hade samlat ihop sina saker och sedan slängt igen dörren efter sig. Tystnaden efter honom i klassrummet varade några sekunder och under dessa kastades många menande blickar vilka det nog var tur att han inte såg. De hade bara gjort honom ännu argare.

Så, när han var på väg genom den sista korridoren innan försteprefektrummet svartnade det plötsligt för ögonen på honom och han tog stöd mot en rustning för att inte falla omkull. Självklart flyttade den på sig vid hans omilda beröring och han trillade ihop längs med väggen.

Minnena kom rusandes emot honom, fångade honom emot väggen där han halvlåg och attackerade honom allihop på en och samma gång.

Mörka tomma korridorer. Vinglande steg i vad som verkade vara en oändlighet och så slutligen en dörr. Ett rum. Men han var inte ensam längre. Vem var där? Ett stort bländande ljussken och sedan någons ömma beröring.

Han satte sig klarvaken upp. Vad i helvete hade han nyss sett? Hade det där hänt? Vem var hon? Det hade inte varit helt oangenämt, det måste han medge. Snarare bland det bättre han upplevt. Men vem var det? Varför hade han inte kommit ihåg någonting förrän nu?

Så slog det honom som en blixt från klar himmel.

Granger!

Men - Varför? och HUR?

* * *

_Här var då det andra utlovade kapitlet av eran favoritfic ;)_

_väldigt oaktiv i och för sig men jag antar att i alla fall någon gillar den? Kanske?_

_hehe. kommentera så förgyller ni min dag i alla fall folks ! _


	15. Ursäkt & nya kaptiel på G! :D

**`DETTA ÄR INTE ETT HELT KAPITEL; BARA EN URSÄKT :) **

Hej trogna läsare!!

Jag vet att ni antagligen har givit upp hoppet för denna fic för länge sedan och att många av er kanske inte ens hänger kvar på längre. Been there, done that is all I can say about that... Jag har inte skrivit eller ens kollat på denna historia på över ett halvår, men idag var det någonting som drog mig hit igen. Kanske att jag ligger hemma med en eländig förkylning och inte hade någonting bättre för mig, vad vet jag? Vad det en var som drog mig hit så har ni det att tacka, för jag har ett nästan helt färdigt kapitel som ligger och väntar på er. Det enda som är kvar på det är lite sista minuten redigering, och sedan kommer det upp här på siten, skulle satsa på någon gång imorgon. Tänkte dock ge er heads up så att ni kunde friska upp minnet en smula och komma ihåg vad storyn egentligen handlar om (fastän det är jag som står för det mesta (JK. Rowling finns att tacka såklart!) så var jag tvungen att göra en snabbgenomgång med för att friska upp minnet, och har lagt till lite små ändringar i storyns första kapitel..)

**THE FIC' AIN'T DEAD YET & there's more to come!! **  
(ursäkta min lite halva svengelska men har varit i usa i ett år nu så svenskan är lite rostig, så rosta mig inte helt och hållet på språket, ok?)

Hur som heeelst... ni vet att kommentarer värmer oerhört mycket! Och ni ska veta att jag nu har kommit förbi min writers bloc som har stoppat mig i över 10 månader.. Har stora planer för det här!!

Anywaaays, enjoy** när kapitlet väl kommer ut**! (**imorgon**, imorgon! tagga, ok?!)

KRAM på er alla


	16. A dream is nothing but a wish from the h

**Kapitel 15 **_  
A dream is nothing but a wish from the heart_

Hermione stod som förstenad. Hon hade inte hört någon komma in och förbannade tyst sig själv för att hon låtit honom komma så nära inpå. Hur hade hon kunnat tro att minnesförtrollningen skulle hålla förevigt? Varianten hon hade använt sig av var knappast den starkaste av sitt slag, och hon hade inte heller gjort ett särskilt noggrannt jobb, fortfarande i chock efter allt som hänt den natten. Till och med Gyllenroy Lockman, vars enda egentliga talang var just minnesförtrollningar, hade ju berättat för henne att han var tvungen att upprepa förhäxningen åtskilliga gånger innan dom stannade för gott. Hur hade hon kunnat förbise allt detta?

Hon vände sig tvärt om, utan att ta någon notis utav trollstaven som fortfarande var riktad mot henne. Hon visste mycket väl att han skulle ha ganska stora problem med att utföra en förhäxning på henne när de stod så pass nära varandra. Han hade inte tillräckligt med utrymme för att genomföra de nödvändiga rörelserna med staven, och hon ville mycket hellre se honom i ansiktet och ha möjlighet att bevaka hans steg än att stå med ryggen mot och ge honom ännu ett övertag. Hon kastade en snabb blick mot fåtöljen där hon tidigare suttit och såg sin stav sticka fram mellan sittdynorna. Den måste ha fallit ut ur hennes ficka när hon ställt sig upp.

"Du trodde att du var smart, eller hur?" Malfoys ansikte var ännu blekare än vanligt, men hans beröring var inte kall som hon hade trott. Han hade grabbat tag i hennes arm och stod nu framför henne med blixtrande ögon som, om de hade kunnat, hade kunnat döda henne med ren och skär ilska. "Jag vet inte vad som fick dig att tro att du kunde göra någonting som det här obestraffat, men jag ska nog visa dig. Du tror kanske att du vet vad du håller på med, men jag lovar dig, du vet inte vem du har att göra med!" Hermione kände sig som att hon hade fått ett slag rakt i ansiktet. Det här påminde henne alldeles för mycket om alla de åren innan Hogwarts som hon hade beslutat sig för att glömma. Åren då hon hade varit outsidern, den som aldrig riktigt passat in och som i och med det hade utgjort en perfekt måltavla för de som var maktgiriga redan i den åldern och som gjorde vad som helst bara det fick folk att följa deras minsta vink och aldrig säga emot.  
Men hon var inte den lilla flickan längre, och Malfoy var verkligen inte hennes barndoms motsvarighet till Dudley; som hade fått henne att känna sig så obetydlig för år framöver. Visst, Malfoy hade försökt, och om det inte hade varit för Ron och Harry under de första åren på Hogwarts så hade hon nog aldrig klarat det. Men efter den här sommaren så hade hon på något sätt förändrats. Hon var inte hjälplös, hon hade sin magi och hon var defenitivt inte rädd. Åratal av förudmjukelse och förnedring hade fått henne att gömma sin ilska, men det var som om Malfoys ord hade gått rakt igenom henne och kolliderat med alla dessa känslor på en och samma gång, och i och med det fått dem att explodera.  
"Som om jag hade kunnat glömma! Du är ju _Malfoy –_the one and only! Hur kunde jag missa det. Det är ju inte precis som att du går runt i slottet och beter dig som att du äger allt och alla, samtidigt som du mosar alla som sätter sig upp emot dig som om de inte vore någonting annat än flugor på väggarna!" Hennes röst darrade av ilska och Malfoy såg faktiskt förvånad ut. Han hade inte väntat sig ett sådant raseriutbrott, i vanliga fall brukade folk bryta ner så fort han konfronterade dem, inte kämpa emot. Det här var något nytt, och det hade bara börjat.

"Vem fan tror du att du är egentligen, som tror att du kan styra hela stället!? Bara för att jag är en smutsskalle så tror du att du kan sätta mig på plats med din renblodiga familj och dina idiotiska fördomar. Du tror alltid att du är så jävla mycket bättre än alla andra, men det såg jag då ingenting av under vår första natt här, det verkade mer som att du inte kunde få nog!"

Den sista meningen verkade äntligen ha träffat en verkligt öm punkt och han släppte taget om hennes arm samtidigt som han tog ett steg bakåt.  
" Vad menar du?" Hans röst bestod inte längre bara utav ilska utan hade också spår av både förvirring och misstro. Hermione tog också hon ett steg bakåt och såg tvivlande på honom.  
"Vad menar du med 'vad menar du'! Du vet mycket väl vad jag pratar om. Vad skulle du annars syfta på, gången i tredje årskursen då jag slog dig på käften? Lite sent ute för hämnd va?"

Han bara stirrade på henne, och sedan stod allt plötsligt klart för honom. Vad som hade kommit tillbaka till honom tidigare under dagen hade inte bara varit en dröm, ett riggat minne som någonting satt i rörelse. Det var fragment av vad som verkligen hade hänt. Då han i själva verket bara hade insett att det var hon som satt förhäxningen på honom så hade hon trott att han kommit på hela hennes hemlighet, att han kommit ihåg vad som hänt den där första natten som försteprefekt och som vägrade att komma tillbaka till honom hur mycket han än försökte.  
"Var inte dum Granger! Vad finns det av minnas? Jag var dyngrak och kan inte komma ihåg någonting klart efter att jag lämnade festen. Vad gjorde jag, spydde på dina favoritböcker?"  
Alla de dagar hon spenderat i väntan på att bli avslöjad, alla de gånger hon suttit på nålar genom lektionerna och bara väntat på att Malfoy helt plötsligt skulle ställa sig upp och berätta för världen om vad som hänt blev plötsligt alldeles för mycket för henne.  
"Vafan snackar du om Malfoy! Du vet mycket väl att du inte spydde någonstans, du är bara för feg för vad lilla pappsen ska säga om han fick reda på att du legat med en smutsskalle! Men jag bryr då fan inte mig om vad folk tycker längre, du kan lika gärna be Lee annonsera ut 'de stora nyheterna' under nästa Quidditchmatch, för jag är trött på det här! Hör du vad jag säger – jag är trött på allt det här jävla skitsnacket och skådespelandet! Varför ska jag gå runt och vara rädd för att alla ska få reda på vad jag har gjort, att du ska bestämma dig för att nu, ja nu borde vara det rätta tillfället att låta hela världen få reda på hur otrolig Malfoy är, att han lyckades få skolans präkto på rygg! Men vet du vad? Jag b-r-y-r mig inte! Låt hela världen få veta!" Hon drog djupt efter andan och insåg plötsligt allt vad hon hade sagt. Visst, hon hade menat vartenda ord, men hon hade inte menat att faktiskt säga det till honom.. Shit.

Men otroligt nog så verkade det inte riktgit ha sjunkit in på Malfoy vad hon hade sagt, det verkade snarare som om orden hade gått in igenom ena örat och ut ur det andra och han hade inte insett innebörden av dom förrän de var hallvägs ute igen. Han öppnade munnen och stängde den sedan igen, och han verkade för en gångs skull osäker på vad han skulle säga. Hon hade för en gångs skull lyckats lämna honom utan något dräpande svar. Otroligt! Vem hade vetat att en natt tillsammans, en minnesförtrollning på det och sedan en ordentlig utskällning var allt som behövdes... Så verkade han slutligen lyckas samla ihop sina tankar och han öppnade återigen munnen.

"Vem är du egentligen!?"

* * *

_Okej, så det var verkligen HUNDRA år sedan jag uppdaterade senast, och jag skäms oerhört. Att lämna en såhär superb historia i sticket borde ju vara straffbart, eller vad säger ni?  
Jag hade en liten (ok, stor) häftmasseklump som satt som spikad framför detta kapitel, men jag lyckades äntligen pilla bort den och efter det flöt det bara på! Vem vet, jag kanske till och med kan lyckas knåpa ihop ett till imrogon??? Den som drömmer hoppas inte alltid förgäves ;) (Och kommentarer ska hjälpa har jag hört?)_

_Jag ber för övrig om ursäkt ifrall det är lite lösa trådar här och var i storyn, känner att den hålle rpå att bli lite tunn... Kan ju ha något att göra med att den var i princip bortglömd?? Hrm.. I alla fall, om ni känner att det är någonting som är helt på tok, tvivla inte en sekund - berätta om det i kommentarerna och/eller skriv ihop ett litet mail. DET UPPSKATTAS! Och, det hjälper! Det känns lite som att både min skrivarstil och min åsikt om hur karaktärerna i boken ska bete sig och vara har ändrats lite sen sist, så kritik på det tas också emot, såväl som ideer :)  
Om ni har några kommentarer på språket också, tveka inte heller där! Till mitt försvar ska det dock hållas att jag inte pratar svenska dagligen här borta i amerikat där jag befunnit mig det senaste året, och orden blir lite förvrängda när jag försöker hitta rätt på svenskan när jag översätter i min skalle från engelska... Inte lätt alla gånger, men hey, det var ju i alla fall lite nytt!! Haha well well, dags att sluta svamla innan det här blir lika långt som det nya kapitlet eller vad säger ni ? Cya soon babes!_


End file.
